TWO WORLDS Chapter II Chrono Breaker
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: A segunda parte da saga de Rafael, Sakura e Eriol.


T W O W O R L D S P R O J E C T

Two Worlds - Chapter II - Chrono Breaker

Two Worlds - Capítulo Segundo - A Quebra do Tempo

--Emen foi derrotado, e as quatro Cartas, seladas. No Tsumiyami, as forças negras se reuniam com mais intensidade. O Grande Senhor das Trevas iria agir pessoalmente.--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : Sen Hirichiji, o Grande Senhor das Trevas**

Tokyo - Japão - 4 Anos Atrás

--Era noite. Mas a noite estava mais sombria que o comum. Na casa dos Hirichiji, no distrito de Ikebukuro, o filho mais velho, Sen, observava o céu. Em suas mãos havia sangue. No seu rosto, um sorriso assassino. Ele acabara de matar o irmão mais novo, e agora olhava para o vazio, esperando algo. Algo que aconteceu. No céu, uma seqüência de raios púrpuras rasgou o ar, e entre eles um pequeno círculo se abriu. Sen havia sumido. O portal se fechara. O Senhor do Tsumiyami havia tomado seu lugar. Sen Hirichiji havia traído os Oito Senshis e Aikachi, e agora uma grande guerra iria começar.--

Templo de Viktorhya - Aikachi - Tempo Atual

4 de Julho

--Eriol Hiiragisawa, o Senshi do Sol, andava inquieto pelos corredores do Templo de Viktorhya. Mesmo ele, um dos Senshis mais importantes, não tinha autorização para acessar as câmaras mais profundas do local. Logo, um homem vestido de branco veio atendê-lo.--

Eriol: Finalmente...me diga Pietr, você não sentiu nada diferente ultimamente?

Pietr: Sim, sim, senhor Hiiragisawa. Existe uma estranha agitação no Tsumiyami...parece que eles estão preparando algum tipo de ataque.

Eriol: Me diga...por que nós não podemos fazer nada, nem acessar essas malditas câmaras inferiores?

Pietr: Pensei que soubesse que essas câmaras só podem ser acessadas se o Fim do Mundo for eminente.

Eriol: E o que eu devo fazer? Esperar eles atacarem?

Pietr: ...Meu senhor Eriol...eu sou apenas um mensageiro...

Eriol: Não há nada a fazer...

Pietr: Se me permite dizer...há.

Eriol: O quê?

Pietr: Podemos apenas esperar...e caso o ataque seja direcionado à Terra, há uma defesa...três pessoas designadas para isso...

Eriol: Quais?

Pietr: Bem, os três Tesouros estão com..

Eriol: Você disse os três Tesouros?

Pietr: Sim. Os Cristais da Estrela, dos Elementos e do Infinito...

Eriol: Rafael e Sakura...

Pietr: Não conseguimos separá-los por muito tempo...Os Cristais logo os encontrarão.

Eriol: Concordo. E quem é a terceira pessoa?

Pietr: O terceiro Cristal está perdido em algum lugar da Europa...mas vamos tentar encontrá-lo...

Eriol: O tempo pode ser muito curto...

--Eriol saiu do grande salão aonde estavam apressadamente. Diferentemente do usual, ele trajava uma longa capa branca com um símbolo antigo bordado nas costas. --

Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Sen estava no parapeito de uma das torres do Castelo. Atrás dele se postavam duas figuras. A primeira era uma jovem garota, com longos cabelos negros amarrados em uma trança. O outro era um garoto com o rosto encoberto por um capuz, e um tridente em sua mão.--

Sen: Sukhi Mibae. Ookami Yamino. Chegou a hora de começarmos a diversão.

Sukhi: Sen...não acha melhor tomarmos cuidado? Você viu o que aconteceu com Emen...

Sen: Emen...ele possuia Quatro Cartas poderosas e perdeu todas elas.

Ookami: Considere que ele enfrentou dois Senshis.

Sen: Eles são Senshis em treinamento. A derrota dele foi inadimissível...mereceu morrer...

Sukhi: Bem...Sen...o que devemos fazer?

Sen: Apenas observem a diversão. O Fim do Mundo se aproxima, e nós seremos os Reinantes sobre a Terra maldita!

--Os olhos de Sen demonstravam uma frieza extrema. Até mesmo Sukhi e Ookami tinham medo dele. Sen entrou no Castelo, e abriu uma pesada porta de ferro e madeira negra. Atrás dela, havia um salão escuro, com símbolos incandescentes no chão. Flutuando no centro do local havia uma espada, cuja lâmina negra refletia o fogo e o desejo sanguinário de Sen.--

Sen: É hora da ação...Lucifhira.

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Surge o Cristal dos Elementos**

6 de Julho

Lausanne - Suíça

--Era intervalo na Escola Técnica de Lausanne. David Kerst, um estudante de 16 anos estava descansando no pátio após uma cansativa aula de Física, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma estranha luz vinda do terceiro andar do prédio de sua escola. David subiu lentamente até chegar ao local de onde o brilho provinha. Ele adentrou a Sala de Informática. Lá, Kerst se espantou ao ver a sala normal. Todos os computadores estavam desligados, com exceção de um, que parecia totalmente fora de ordem. Sua tela piscava mensagens em uma língua ilegível, mas David não parecia surpreso com isso. Ao contrário, parecia completamente interessado nas mensagens...Ao se aproximar do computador, o professor de informática entrou no local.--

Professor Henchoz: Pode me explicar o que significa isso Sr. David Kerst? O que o senhor fez com este computador?

David: O quê? Mas..professor..digo, Senhor Henchoz...eu... não fui eu...não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Professor: Não me interessa! Você vai para a detenção! Agora, Kerst!

David: Isso é injusto!

--Kerst foi empurrado por seu professor até a Sala de Detenção. Lá, Kerst se irritou ao ver que teria que ficar sozinho com a Senhora Mazil, uma impetuosa professora que não gosta de aluno algum, e que castiga todos os que entram na sua Sala de Detenção.--

David: Droga...eu não deveria estar aqui...

Sra. Mazil: Ora, Sr. Kerst...faça silêncio, ou seu castigo de uma hora irá se triplicar...

David: Sim, Sra Mazil...

--David ficuo olhando pela janela até ver a mesma luz estranha de antes, indo agora na direção de sua casa...só que nada pôde fazer desta vez, pois estava trancafiado em um recinto empoeirado e apertado, o que quase levou-o a ter uma síncope. Mas David se controlou...até o sinal tocar, uma hora depois.--

Sra. Mazil: Pode ir agora, Senhor Kerst...mas lembre-se que estas portas estão abertas para você.

David: ...

--David saiu da sala, pegou seu material e saiu da escola. Era um dos únicos que ainda estavam lá, pois as aulas já haviam encerrado naquela tarde. Embora soubesse que encontraria a casa vazia, pois seus pais estavam em seus locais de trabalho, David se surpreendeu ao chegar em casa e encontrar a porta aberta. Não haviam ninguém lá. Havia apenas a mesma luz brilhante e estranha de antes. Dessa vez ela vinha de seu quarto. David abriu a porta lentamente, sendo surpreendido por um brilho azul que o envolveu completamente. Ao cessar, a luz se concentrava apenas em um pequeno ponto brilhante. Sua forma era semelhante a de uma jóia, de um cristal... Uma pequena explosão de luz ocorreu, e o corpo de David foi envolto por uma aura multicolorida. O Cristal dos Elementos fora libertado.--

Casa do Sol - Aikachi

--Eriol estava sentado, encostado em uma das colunas do interior da Casa do Sol, um dos Quatro Templos que existem dentro do Templo de Viktorhya. Pietr entrou lentamente, e ficou procurando Eriol, até avistá-lo.--

Pietr: Senhor Hiiragisawa.

Eriol: Sim, Pietr?

Pietr: Devo-lhe informar que o Cristal dos Elementos foi despertado.

Eriol: E..

Pietr: Seu dono atual irá morrer por causa dele...em uma batalha..

Eriol: Eu já imaginava.

Pietr: Por quê?

Eriol: O Cristal dos Elementos nunca teve um dono...seria difícil imaginar que um garoto de 16 anos pudesse controlá-lo...

Pietr: Se ele for treinado, poderá até sobreviver por um tempo maior, mas seu destino é morrer...

Eriol: ...E Rafael e Sakura?

Pietr: Ambos estão em perigo...O Senhor das Trevas enviou alguns dos seus Insetos Assassinos para atacá-los.

Eriol: Não se preocupe. Mesmo sem os Cristais, Rafael e Sakura irão vencê-los...assim eu espero...

**EPISÓDIO 3 : O Renascimento de Rafael e Sakura**

7 de Julho

São Paulo - Brasil

--Era uma tarde chuvosa. Mas parecia que Rafael não se importava. De pé, ao lado da janela de seu apartamento, ele apenas observava, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, a chuva que caia. Mas não demorou para que Rafael sentisse uma força estranha na chuva. E sentiu ela de novo, de novo e de novo. Mas não conseguia ver nada. A energia estava se tornando mais forte, mas Rafael apenas sorriu. De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela energia que estava crescendo. Ela vinha em sua direção. Imóvel, Rafael só pode observar um raio púrpura aparecer do nada e derrubá-lo. Rafael permaneceu caído, paralisado, calado. Enquanto isso, a chuva virava granizo...--

Tomoeda - Japão

--Assim como em São Paulo, a chuva apareceu de lugar nenhum. Sakura olhava para o céu de Tomoeda, e ao ver a chuva que se aproximava, interrompeu suas tarefas para tentar sentir alguma presença. E sentia. Em um lugar distante, do outro lado do mundo. Mas algo que ela não esperava aconteceu. Os telefones ficaram mudos, os celulares não funcionavam, e a energia elétrica acabara. E Sakura estava sozinha em casa, afinal, Touya estava trabalhando e seu pai dando aulas. Só restava falar com Kero. Sakura tentou. Apenas tentou. Uma estranha força, parecida com a que ela tinha sentido antes, tinha trancado Kero e as Cartas no seu quarto, deixando-a do lado de fora. Um raio púrpura, similar ao que atacara Rafael cortou o ar, destruindo no caminho a chave que estava flutuando. Atônita, Sakura olhava para os fragmentos da chave caindo no chão, enquanto caia escada abaixo devido ao impacto.--

São Paulo - Brasil

--Rafael se levantou, rindo. Embora sentisse que uma força o trancava na sala, ele continuou rindo. Do raio que havia o atingido formou-se um corpo. Era Ookami Yamino.--

Rafael: Quem é você?

Ookami: Meu nome pouco importa. Minha missão é eliminar você..

Rafael: Então você é um enviado do Senhor das Trevas? Pois bem, leve um presentinho para ele..

Ookami: O quê?

--Rafael ergueu os dois braços, concentrando-se para disparar Ultima. Ookami permaneceu parado. O ataque de Rafael se dissipou no ar que cercava Ookami.--

Ookami: Ora...um ataque tão fraco...pensou mesmo que podia me atingir com isso? Ora, quer me fazer rir? Veja o que é um ataque de verdade...LOBO CAÇADOR IMPERIAL DAS SOMBRAS!

Rafael: O quê..é ...isso? ARGH!

--O corpo de Rafael foi arremessado pela janela, caindo no espaço vazio. Ookami se aproximou para observar a queda de Rafael, mas nada viu. A única coisa que Ookami viu foi um pequeno brilho prateado à sua frente, e uma grande energia o atingir. Flutuando graças à magia de Windaga, Rafael entrou novamente pela janela. O Cristal do Infinito, uma pequena placa de prata com o emblema do Infinito estava no seu pescoço. Rafael voltou a sorrir, fechando a janela.--

Tomoeda - Japão

--A mesma sorte não teve Sakura. Sem a chave, as Cartas se revoltaram, e começaram a tentar se libertar. Ela sentira uma energia negra se aproximando quando a porta se abriu. O mesmo raio havia se transformado. Era Sukhi Mibae.--

Sakura: Ah! Quem está aí?

Sukhi: Hmmm

Sakura: Quem..quem é você?

--Totalmente em pânico, Sakura só pensava no pior. Subiu as escadas correndo. Mas parou no meio do caminho. Ela não devia estar fazendo isso. Mesmo sem a chave, ela tinha o poder para usar as Cartas. Sukhi agora estava na sua frente, rindo.--.

Sukhi: Minha cara...não se preocupe...sua morte será rápida e indolor...você é muito bonita e jovem para sofrer. GARRAS DA NOITE PROFUNDA!

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Estrela do meu firmamento, brilhe como um novo amanhã e eleve-se até sua máxima potência! Carta Estelar da Espada!

--Sakura bloqueou o ataque de Sukhi. No punho de sua Carta Espada brilhava uma pequena jóia com uma estrela cravada. Era o Cristal da Estrela, que elevou o poder da Espada, rompendo o golpe de Sukhi, que desapareceu após ser atingida. Tanto em São Paulo como em Tomoeda a chuva havia cessado.--

Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Sen esperava por Sukhi e Ookami em um grande salão negro, decorado com espadas e iluminado por enormes castiçais de fogo. Tanto Sukhi quanto Ookami se reportaram ao mesmo momento, com vários ferimentos em seus corpos.--

Sen: Expliquem-se. Qual o motivo deste completo fracasso? Como puderam ser derrotados por duas pessoas como Rafael e Sakura, que estavam fracos e sem energia?

Ookami: Na realidade...meu senhor...parece que eles despertaram novas energias...

Sukhi: Como o senhor saber...Aikachi possui vários Tesouros mágicos...

Sen: Você se refere a quê?

Sukhi: Aos Três Cristais...Parece que Rafael, Sakura e mais alguém fizeram com que os Três despertassem..

Ookami: Desculpe-nos, meu senhor...

Sen: Calem-se. Vocês vão ficar treinando até aprimorarem seus poderes. Agora!

--Sen observou enquanto Ookami e Sukhi se retiravam. Seu rosto estava tomado por um ódio inexplicável. Sua próxima ação devia ser mais enérgica.--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Reencontro**

10 de Julho

--Havia se passado quase um mês desde que Rafael e Sakura haviam se separado. Durante esse tempo, Eriol treinou os dois secretamente. Nem Rafael e nem Sakura tinham qualquer informação sobre o outro. Eriol os mantinha isolados sobre Aikachi e sobre o que estava acontecendo, até agora.--

Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael observava a cidade através de um dos mirantes da Torre de Tokyo. Estava lá para retirar seus papéis na escola. Mesmo já tendo completado o Colegial anteriormente, Rafael gostaria de saber como havia ido no Japão. Rafael se preparava para sair, quando sentiu alguém segurar sua mão. Era Sakura.--

Sakura: Rafael...o que faz...aqui?

Rafael: Sakura...o que faz...você...aqui...em Tokyo?

Sakura: Estou passeando...

Rafael: ...Ahn..

Sakura: E você...?

Rafael: Eu...eu ia pra Tomoeda pegar minhas notas..

Sakura: Não esperava me ver né..

Rafael: Na realidade...eu ia na sua casa...mas...

Sakura: Não ia encontrar ninguém. Viemos todos para cá.

Rafael: Entendo...

Sakura: Não me parece feliz em me ver.

Rafael: Quê? Parece que é você que não está feliz...

Sakura: Desculpe...se estou incomodando...eu já vou..

Rafael: Não vai a lugar algum.

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Quero ficar um pouco com você...

--Sakura se aproximou de Rafael, que a observava calmamente. No momento em que ela ia beijá-lo, Eriol apareceu.--

Eriol: Com licença...

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...

Sakura: Eriol...

Rafael: Você...podia ter esperado..

Eriol: Desculpe, mas eu preciso mesmo falar com vocês.

Rafael: Qual o problema?

Eriol: Bem, devo confessar que estou surpreso com a evolução dos dois após o treinamento..

Rafael: E..você escondeu de mim que sabia como a Sakura estava..

Eriol: Eu também escondi isso dela...

Sakura: Você nos enganou...sabe como eu fiquei preocupada com o Rafael?

Eriol: Foi para o bem de vocês, e agora me escutem! Ambos tem coisas mais importantes para se preocuparem.

Sakura: Como o quê?

Eriol: Sinto dizer que o Mundo corre perigo...novamente..

Rafael: Isso tem algo em relação com...

Eriol: Os ataques que vocês sofreram? Sim.

Sakura: Rafael...você também sofreu um..?

Rafael: Sim...

Eriol: E os Cristais?

Rafael: Cristais?

Sakura: Você se refere a isso?

--Rafael e Sakura tiraram os pingentes que carregavam junto ao pescoço. Os Cristais da Estrela e do Infinito. Eriol se aproximou e sorriu levemente, acenando com a cabeça.--

Eriol: Sim. Os Cristais da Estrela e do Infinito. São parte do Tesouro de Aikachi...

Rafael: Explique.

Eriol: Sim...eu vou fazer isso. O Reino de Aikachi foi criado por magos humanos na antiguidade, com a finalidade de proteger a Terra. Com a energia restante, foram criados o Tsumiyami, e os Tesouros de Aikachi...alguns deles eu não posso citar ainda para vocês, mas outro...

Sakura: Eriol...por favor.

Eriol: ...A Espada Infinithyon foi criada juntamente com Aikachi. Anos depois, o Mago Lead Clow criou as Cartas Clow...as Cartas Estelares...também em Aikachi.

Rafael: E os Cristais?

Eriol: São sobras de energia...contém a energia excedente da Estrela, do Intinito e dos quatro Elementos. Existem três Cristais. Dois estão com vocês...o outro está na Europa...mas não sabemos aonde.

Rafael: E o que isso tem a ver com o perigo sobre a Terra?

Eriol: Tem a ver que existe uma pessoa atrás de vocês...Sen Hirichiji, Senshi das Sombras e Senhor das Trevas.

Sakura: Sen Hirichiji?

Rafael: ...

--Uma forte energia empurrou Rafael, Eriol e Sakura para trás. Caminhando na direção deles estava Sen, carregando Lucifhira em sua mào esquerda. Atrás dele haviam duas grandes asas negras, como as de um anjo caído.--

Sen: Então, vocês são Rafael, Eriol e Sakura...três Senshis de uma só vez...meu trabalho fica mais fácil assim.

Rafael: Quem é você?

Sen: Meu nome é Sen Hirichiji! Senhor das Trevas, Anjo Negro e Senshi das Sombras! E agora vocês irão morrer!

--Sen ergueu sua espada. Sakura clamou pela Carta Escudo Estelar, enquanto Eriol criava uma barreira e Rafael concentrava Ultima. Sen sorriu tranqüilamente, observando o nervosismo no rosto dos demais.--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : O Ataque do Anjo Caído**

--Sen avançou lentamente. Destruiu a barreira de Eriol e Sakura com extrema facilidade. Rafael atacou com Ultima, mas foi repelido imediatamente. Os três ficaram caídos no chão, enquanto a espada de Sen se tornava vermelha.--

Sen: Lucifhira deseja sangue. Qual de vocês será o primeiro?

Rafael: Você...é louco!

Sen: Louco? Eu não fiz nada ainda! Mas eu irei, e a escolha é óbvia! Lucifhira, queime minha querida! LÂMINA DO ARDOR DO INFERNO!

--Sen atacou Sakura, mas Rafael usou o próprio corpo para protegê-la. O golpe de Lucifhira rasgou a pele de seu braço, formando uma poça de sangue embaixo de Rafael.--

Sakura: Rafael! Por quê? Por que você fez isso?

Rafael: Pra...proteger...você...querida Sakura...

Eriol: Sen, você é louco! Eu não entendo que uma pessoa como você é um dos Oito Senshis.

Sen: Ora...cale-se Eriol, pois o próximo é você!

--Sen atacou mais uma vez, e novamente Rafael usou o próprio corpo, desta vez para proteger Eriol. Rafael caiu de joelhos, com os dois braços feridos e ensangüentados. Sen golpeou-o novamente, e uma enorme explosão aconteceu.--

Rafael: Argh...

Sen: Ora...me impressionou o fato de você ter usado tão bem sua técnica dessa vez. Mas você só irá usá-la para se defender não é? Já que você não pode mais atacar, eu vou arrancar sua cabeça! ADEUS!

--Sakura fechou os olhos, enquanto Sen golpeava Rafael novamente. Só que desta vez seu golpe foi bloqueado. Rafael, segurando a Espada Infinithyon, levantou-se lentamente.--

Sen: O que pretende fazer?

Rafael: ...Lutar.

--Sen atacou Rafael, que conseguiu se desviar do golpe, e ferir-lhe o rosto. Sen sorriu, limpando o ferimento com os dedos.--

Sen: Surpreendente. Realmente... devo-lhe parabenizar por se defender e conseguir me ferir. Agora você tem irá morrer por ferir meu rosto!

Rafael: Se eu morrer, você irá comigo!

--Rafael e Sen começaram a se degladiar. A lâmina da Espada Lucifhira, ao tocar a pele de Rafael, se tornava vermelha. Seu interior procurava por sangue.--

Rafael: Argh..

Sen: Isso ardeu? Hahaha! A Espada Lucifhira é realmente uma espada especial. A sua lâmina tem pequeno sulcos, que levam todo o sangue que ela bebe para seu interior. E quanto mais sangue minha espada consome, mais forte ela fica!

Rafael: Se é esse o caso, eu irei destruí-la! Agora! Lightaaaga!

Sen: Hahaha! A Espada Lucifhira é uma Espada Sanguinária e Demôniaca, você não pode derrotá-la! Morra!

--Rafael foi surpreendido por Sen, que acertou-o no peito. Seu sangue escorreu pela lâmina de Lucifhira, sendo logo absorvido pela Espada, que pulsou com o aumento de poder. Mas Rafael se levantou, para a surpresa de Sen, que riu calmamente.--

Sen: Bem Rafael, desta vez eu irei poupá-lo. Mas fique preparado, pois eu irei aparecer novamente...quando menos esperar!

--Sakura e Eriol ajudaram Rafael a se apoiar, enquanto Sen sumia rapidamente. Os braços e o peito de Rafael estavam muito feridos, mas eram apenas cortes normais. --

Eriol: Sen não usou veneno ou magia...apenas queimou e cortou seu corpo...

Sakura: Por quê você fez isso? Não precisava nos proteger!

Rafael: Acalme-se, Sakura. Está tudo bem!

Sakura: Não faça isso de novo...

Rafael: ...Sakura...

--Os três ficaram alí mais um tempo. Estavam ainda apavorados internamente pelo ataque de Sen.--

Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Sen esperava por Ookami e Sukhi nas escadas. Ambos se apresentaram ao mesmo tempo. Sen riu.--

Sen: Bem...devo dizer que entendo agora por que Sakura e Rafael conseguiram rechaçá-los.

Ookami: O que quer dizer...Senhor?

Sen: Eu enfrentei eles hoje...eles não são tão fracos e patéticos como eu imaginei...

Sukhi: Senhor...?

Sen: Tenho uma missão para vocês. Ookami, quero que você procure pelo dono do Cristal dos Elementos na Europa. Assim que o encontrar traga-o aqui. E Sukhi, rapte Sakura Kinomoto, no Japào.

Ookami: E Rafael, Senhor?

Sen: Ele irá vir aqui de qualquer jeito...

--Sen sorriu malignamente. Seu rosto se cobriu de sombras, enquanto Rafael, Eriol, e Sakura, imaginavam o que iria acontecer depois.--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : O Segredo dos Quatro Elementos**

12 de Julho

Lausanne - Suiça

--O Sol ainda não havia se erguido no horizonte, mas David Kerst olhava o céu escuro. Era terça-feira, e tudo parecia normal. Mas o Cristal dos Elementos pulsava sobre a cômoda de Kerst, tentando avisá-lo do perigo iminente. David notava a estranha energia que emanava do Cristal, e uma presença sombria nas proximidades. Era Ookami Yamino, que adentrou o quarto de David como uma sombra.--

Ookami: Você me parece bem patético...

David: O que...o que é você?

Ookami: O que eu sou? Não te interessa. Tenho ordens para levá-lo daqui, e é isso que eu farei.

David: Como assim?

Ookami: Cale-se! Lobo Caçador Imperial das Sombras, prenda sua presa!

--Ookami se preparou para atacar David, mas o Cristal dos Elementos se atirou à sua frente. De seu interior, uma forte luz colorida saiu. Dela se formou uma arma. O Sabre dos Elementos.--

Ookami: Ora...o Cristal acordou mesmo. Bem, a luta será um pouco mais equilibrada...digamos que você durará um minuto a mais!

--Ookami continuou a atacar David, que se defendia com o Sabre. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer, embora nunca tivesse empunhado nenhuma arma daquele tipo. Ookami golpeava Kerst aleatoriamente, procurando não o ferir, pois seu objetivo era apenas levá-lo para o Tsumiyami.--

Ookami: Ora, não se canse à toa...Apenas se entregue. Não quero lhe ferir...

David: Quem é você? Me diga!

Ookami: Quer mesmo saber...?

--Ookami parou e sorriu. Seu olhar mistura a feição de um lobo caçador com a de um jovem e calmo garoto. David tropeçou e caiu, enquanto Ookami se aproximava...--

São Paulo - Brasil

--Rafael descansava dos ferimentos que Sen havia deixado nele. Estava deitado no chão de seu quarto. Um leve vento soprou através das frestas da janela. Eriol se postava encostado na porta, aparecendo do nada novamente.--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa.

Eriol: Rafael.

Rafael: ...O que..faz aqui?

Eriol: Vim falar com você.

Rafael: Sobre o quê?

Eriol: ...Rafael, apenas escute...

Rafael: Hiiragisawa...

Eriol: Eu expliquei para você e para Sakura sobre os Cristais. Agora preciso explicar mais detalhadamente sobre eles...

Rafael: Explique.

Eriol: Bem... o Cristal do Infinito, assim como o da Estrela, contém energia pura, que, juntamente com o poder de vocês dois de Senshis, elevará o nível de força de suas habilidades. Já o Cristal dos Elementos...

Rafael: Cujo dono está na Europa.

Eriol: Sim. Para o poder dele se libertar completamente, é preciso que seu possuidor...

Rafael: ...Continue.

Eriol: Rafael, de forma alguma cometa algum ato idiota para proteger o dono do Cristal dos Elementos, pois o destino dele já está definido.

Rafael: Eu já vi essa frase em outro lugar...E o que você quis dizer?

Eriol: O nome dele é David Kerst...ele mora na Suiça...e o destino dele é morrer após fazer com que o Cristal dos Elementos liberte os poderes dos Quatro Elementos.

Rafael: Você quer que eu o mate?

Eriol: Não seja tolo! Só estou avisando que não se sacrifique, nem coloque a vida dos outros em perigo por causa dele.

Rafael: ...Tudo bem...

Eriol: Rafael...cuide-se...

Rafael: Me diga...como está a Sakura? E por que você nunca luta?

Eriol: Eu a vi pela última vez no mesmo dia que você. E eu estou proibido de lutar...até meus poderes voltarem ao seu nível normal, eu posso apenas defender e ajudar...

Rafael: Ah...se cuide...Eriol.

Eriol: Você também...

--Eriol desapareceu como de costume. Rafael ficou ajoelhado imaginando quantas pessoas deveriam morrer para que tudo isso acabasse.--

Lausanne - Suiça

--Ookami segurava o braço de Kerst, que lutava para se soltar. Yamino riu.--

Ookami: Não faça isso, pois irá apenas ferir seu braço.

David: Me solte...ME SOLTE!

--O corpo de Ookami foi envolto por uma quente luz avermelhada. O Elemento Fogo se libertara. Yamino caiu com seu corpo levemente queimado, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ao olhar novamente para David, viu que o Cristal brilhava mais intensamente. Ookami pulou para trás e desapareceu nas sombras, deixando Kerst caído, ofegante, e assustado.--

Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Ookami Yamino estava sentado em seu quarto. Seu corpo ainda ardia, e a dor chegava a ser insuportável. Sen entrou furioso no local, jogando Ookami contra a parede e colocando a lâmina sanguínaria de Lucifhira contra seu pescoço.--

Sen: Ookami! Seu incompetente!

Ookami: Vai me matar? Vamos...vá em frente...me mate!

Sen: Ookami. Pela primeira vez vejo em você esse olhar de desprezo em relação ao inimigo...

Ookami: ...

--Sen afastou-se de Ookami, que caiu ao chão. Hirichiji ajudou-o a se sentar.--

Sen: Ookami. Pelo jeito você foi atingido desprevinido. Não se preocupe. Tanto o Kerst, quanto o Rafael terão que vir até aqui. E aí poderemos nos vingar deles, e destruir o mundo.

--Sen saiu da sala, enquanto Ookami se levantava. No Japão, Sukhi Mibae estava sentada no alto de uma árvore em Tomoeda. Seu alvo era Sakura Kinomoto.--

**EPISÓDIO 7 : O Seqüestro de Sakura**

13 de Julho

Tomoeda - Japão

--Sakura permanecia acordada na cama. Kero a observava preocupado. Ela não saia de lá desde a noite em que foram atacados por Sen na Torre de Tokyo. Yue também a vigiava pacientemente.--

Sakura: Kero...Yue...como...como eu vou saber como está o Rafael?

Kero: ...

Yue: Sakura...esse garoto é realmente importante para você?

Sakura: Yue...você já deveria saber...

Yue: Sim Sakura...você nutre fortes sentimentos por ele...mas não acha que deveria se recuperar, ao invés de se preocupar com ele?

Sakura: Posso fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu não me desgastei tanto fisicamente...mas sim emocionalmente, ao ver o Rafael ferido daquele jeito...

Kero: Sakura...

Yue: Então, descanse mais um pouco Sakura. Tomaremos conta de você.

Kero: Sim.

Sakura: Obrigada...

--Sakura fechou os olhos. Yue se dirigiu até a janela, pois sentia uma estranha energia do lado de fora. Uma leve névoa pairava no ar, juntamente com uma fraca brisa. Yue, assim como Kero, que flutuava ao seu lado, sentiram o ar ser cortado por uma força sobrenatural e maligna. Gritos foram ouvidos.--

Yue: Algo está muito errado...

Kero: Será que o alvo é a Sakura?

Yue: Mesmo que o alvo não seja ela, nós temos que protegê-la. Você fique aqui, eu irei ver o que está acontecendo.

--Yue voou até o local dos gritos. Pelo caminho, ele encontrou uma trilha de sangue e corpos. Era uma visão terrível. Mais adiante, sentada sob uma árvore, estava Sukhi Mibae, segurando uma foice. Seu rosto, roupas e a lâmina de sua arma estavam cobertas de sangue. Mibae sorriu ao ver Yue, e se levantou, girando sua foice no ar.--

Sukhi: Ora, quem é você, meu caro? Não se parece com um humano. E claramente não é um.

Yue: ...O que quer em Tomoeda?

Sukhi: Você é um ser de poucas palavras, não? Me diga, aonde está Sakura Kinomoto?

Yue: Sakura...?

Sukhi: Hah...você a conhece. Me diga aonde ela está! Ou eu terei que arrancar sua cabeça!

Yue: Eu jamais direi nada a você.

Sukhi: Veremos do que é capaz então...FOICE SOMBRIA!

Yue: ...

--O golpe de Sukhi não acertou Yue, que criou uma barreira protetora de cristais de energia. Porém, Sukhi riu, enquanto a barreira se despedaçava à frente de Yue.--

Yue: Mas...mas como? Como fez isso...?

Sukhi: Uma simples barreira como essa não pode deter meu ataque. Sinto muito, mas se você nào falar aonde se encontra a garota, terei que cortar-lhe a cabeça.

Yue: Cale-se.

--Yue preparou um ataque. Sukhi riu novamente, e ergueu um dedo. Yue parou de se movimentar. Seu corpo foi envolvido por incontáveis luzes negras.--

Sukhi: Diga me a localização de Sakura, e nada lhe acontecerá. Vamos.

Yue: Eu não direi nada...

Sukhi: Então morra...ESTILHAÇOS DO CAOS!

--As luzes que circundavam o corpo de Yue se transformaram em pequenos pedaços de vidro, atingindo seu alvo violentamente. Mibae se afastou, deixando para trás o corpo inerte e ferido de Yue. Ao sentir que a energia de Yue havia desaparecido, Kerberos montou guarda na janela do quarto de Sakura. Minutos depois, Sukhi estava de frente para Kerberos.--

Sukhi: Você definitivamente não é humano.

Kero: Quem é você?

Sukhi: Bem...creio que esta é a casa de Sakura. Estou certa?

Kero: Quem é você? E o que você quer?

Sukhi: Eu estou aqui parpa levar Sakura. Saia da frente e não será ferido.

Kero: Nunca!

Sukhi: Se você quer que seja assim...Estilhaços do Caos!

--Kero tentou se defender com uma bola de fogo. Uma forte explosão ocorreu. Kerberos tombou frente à Sukhi.--

Sukhi: Isso foi fácil demais...Agora tenho apenas que levar Sakura.

--Sukhi entrou no quarto de Sakura, que continuava a dormir. Sem acordá-la, Mibae a pegou nos braços e levou-a de lá. Seu destino era o Tsumiyami. De longe, Eriol Hiiragisawa observou tudo...--

Masmorra do Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Sen sorriu ao ver o corpo de Sakura acorrentado em uma das masmorras. Ela ainda dormia, e não havia percebido o que acontecera. Sen se voltou até Sukhi, que estava encostada na parede da escadaria que levava até um dos salões principais.--

Sen: Bom trabalho. Você foi mais efetiva do que Yamino.

Sukhi: Apenas cumpri ordens. Não houve dificuldades.

Sen: Então prepare-se. Agora que sequestramos Sakura, Rafael deverá vir aqui logo.

Sukhi: E eu enfrentarei ele?

Sen: Não. Primeiro iremos nos divertir com eles. Espere, minha cara Sukhi. Espere.

--Sen subiu as escadas rapidamente. Sukhi apenas observava o sono de Sakura, enquanto Ookami treinava sozinho.--

**EPISÓDIO 8 : Rumo ao Tsumiyami**

14 de Julho

São Paulo - Brasil

--A noite caia, e Rafael continuava preocupado após passar o dia todo sentindo algo estranho. Era como se algo estivesse faltando no mundo. Novamente, Eriol apareceu do nada frente a Rafael.--

Rafael: Hiiragizawa.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Hiiragizawa, o que aconteceu?

Eriol: Bem, Rafael...a Sakura foi raptada...

Rafael: O QUÊ? Como?

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Como você deixou isso acontecer Eriol? Você me paga!

Eriol: Controle-se!

Rafael: Sa...kura...

Eriol: Rafael, controle-se...por favor.

Rafael: Aonde ela está?

Eriol: No Tsumiyami...no Reino Negro...

Rafael: Como...?

Eriol: Ela foi raptada...e levada para lá...eu vi quando isso aconteceu e...

Rafael: Você...viu...e não...fez nada?

--Rafael atacou Eriol, que nada fez para se defender. O golpe de Rafael acertou-lhe levemente o rosto, porém, Eriol manteve-se calmo.--

Rafael: Defenda-se!

Eriol: ...Rafael, se eu tivesse feito algo para salvar Sakura, eu teria morrido. Não tenho poderes para lutar ainda, lembre-se. Perdi todos os meus poderes para libertar os seus e os de Sakura. Por isso, não pude fazer nada...

Rafael: ...Como podemos ir para o Tsumiyami?

Eriol: ...Existem dois meios...mas um é impossível...

Rafael: Quais?

Eriol: Existe um portal em Aikachi que leva até o Tsumiyami, mas ele está fechado e não sabemos aonde estão as peças que o abrem...e o outro é achar o portal que liga a Terra ao Tsumiyami...

Rafael: Vamos logo.

Eriol: Precisamos levar a pessoa que possui o Cristal dos Elementos, pois só eu e você não teremos chance vencer.

Rafael: Vamos logo...

Eriol: Você por acaso sabe aonde encontrar o Cristal e depois o Portal?

Rafael: Algo me diz que saberemos.

16 de Julho

Nuremberg - Alemanha

--Rafael e Eriol andavam pelas ruínas de um castelo, nas proximidades da cidade de Nuremberg, na Alemanha. O frio era intenso, e a leve chuva que caia ininterruptamente causava irritação e nervosismo em ambos. Perto dalí, caminhava sem rumo David Kerst. Ele estava sendo atraído por uma força que ele não sabia identificar, e logo, seus caminhos se cruzaram.--

David: Quem são vocês?

Eriol: Essa energia...

Rafael: Eriol?

Eriol: É a energia do Cristal dos Elementos...

David: O...o quê?

Eriol: Cristal dos Elementos, mostre a mim, Senshi do Sol, sua localização!

Rafael: Por que não usou isso antes?

Eriol: Não sabia se iria funcionar...

--De dentro do agasalho de Kerst saiu o Cristal dos Elementos, envolto em uma forte luz colorida. Rapidamente, David o segurou, enquanto Eriol sorria.--

Eriol: Qual seu nome?

David: ...

Eriol: Nós estamos do mesmo lado... Creio que alguém atacou você, não?

David: Como sabe...?

Eriol: Era de se esperar. Rafael foi atacado na Torre de Tokyo. Ele possui um dos três Cristais...você também possui um deles e...

David: E?

Rafael: E Sakura Kinomoto, que possui o Cristal da Estrela foi raptada. Querendo ou não você vai nos ajudar a salvá-la.

Eriol: Rafael!

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Acalme-se...nós iremos salvar a Sakura...

David: Por acaso os dois são...? Digo, Rafael e...Sakura...?

Eriol: Mais ou menos...e você? Irá nos ajudar?

--Eriol contou para David toda a história dos Senshis e dos Cristais. Rafael permaneceu de pé o tempo todo, olhando para o céu chuvoso.--

Eriol: Repito...irá nos ajudar?

David: ...Sim...acredito e sinto algo diferente em vocês...e quero ajudá-los...Meu nome é David Kerst.

Eriol: Eriol Hiiragisawa.

Rafael: ...Rafael Gangi...

David: Como chegaram a esse lugar?

Rafael: Viemos seguindo uma energia...e essa energia emana daquela direção...

--Rafael apontou para uma porta localizada abaixo de uma torre destruída. Os três sentiram uma forte energia maligna dentro do lugar. Rafael abriu a porta com a Espada Infinithyon. Atrás dela havia um portal negro. O portal para o Tsumiyami.--

Rafael: Vamos...

Eriol: ...Tem certeza?

Rafael: Sim. Precisamos salvar Sakura, e acabar logo com isso tudo.

David: Vamos...

Eriol: Então vamos.

--Os três adentraram o portal, que se fechou atrás deles. Tudo se enegreceu, e logo eles se encontravam à frente do Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard, localizado em uma alta montanha, envolta por um precipício. Eles haviam chegado ao Reino Negro de Tsumiyami.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 : A Guardiã dos Portões, Julay Ozorei**

--Rafael e Eriol tentaram abrir os portões do Castelo, mas nada conseguiram. Eram pesadom demais, e não parecia haver meios de abrí-los, tampouco haviam outros meios de se entrar no Castelo. Ao tentarem abrir novamente os portões, uma força os atingiu, derrubando-os. Das sombras surgiu Julay Ozorei, uma menina de 12 anos. A Guardiã do Portão.--

Julay: Meu nome é Julay Ozorei, e não permitirei que passem pelo portão. Se tentaram, serão mortos.

Rafael: ...Acha mesmo que uma garotinha como você pode me enfrentar?

Eriol: Rafael, acalme-se, agora!

Rafael: Já chega de enrolação! FIRAGA!

--O golpe de Rafael foi refletido contra ele mesmo. Eriol o impediu de cair no precipício. Julay riu.--

Julay: Você é um jovem muito impaciente. O Círculo do Espelho foi bem eficaz contra você...

Eriol: Rafael...você está bem?  
Rafael: ...Sim...

Eriol: Eu falei para se acalmar... Agora fique aí. Nós cuidaremos dela...

Rafael: Ah...Hii...ragi..sawa...

Julay: Venham na ordem que quiserem, todos acabarão mortos mesmo!

Eriol: ...David, você sabe como usar seus poderes?

David: Um pouco.

Eriol: ...Estamos com problemas...

Julay: Se vocês não vão vir, então eu irei até vocês! LÂMINA DE CRISTAL!

--Eriol se protegeu com sua barreira de energia. Kerst, conseguindo usar o Sabre dos Elementos, tentou bloquear o ataque, mas acabou sendo subjulgado pela potência de Julay, caindo do lado de Eriol.--

Eriol: Você está bem?

David: Sim...

Rafael: Eu não vou ficar parado aqui..

Eriol: Rafael, cale-se! Essa batalha não é sua, você não está em condições de lutar!

Rafael: Ah...

Eriol: Acho que terei que lutar... Chave Ancestral de Aikachi, Guardiã do Sol, liberte seus poderes contidos e ofereça-os à mim, Eriol Hiiragisawa, Senshi do Sol. FOGO ETERNO!

Julay: Inútil. CÍRCULO DO ESPELHO!

--Assim como havia acontecido com Rafael, o golpe de Eriol foi refletido. David conseguiu deter as chamas com sua espada, mas não impediu Julay de atacar com a Lâmina de Cristal, que derrubou os dois simultaneamente.--

David: Ahhh...

Eriol: Ela..é mais forte do que eu esperava...argh...

Julay: A dor é muita? Não se preocupem...logo ela passará. Passará. pois vocês morrerão agora! Lâmina de Cristal!

--Eriol se defendeu com o Fogo Eterno, mas este foi dissipado pela Lâmina de Cristal. David, novamente, protegeu Eriol com o Sabre, mas, desta vez, ele conseguiu fazer com que Julay recuasse.--

Julay: Ora, garoto, você me surpreendeu. Não imaginava que pudesse me fazer recuar. Mas se você pensa que com isso poderá me derrotar, está enganado!

David: E se você pensa que eu não vou te atacar, você também está enganada...

Eriol: O que pensa que está fazendo David?

David: Tome isso! FOGO ARDENTE!

Julay: Eu já disse que não adianta...Círculo do Espelho...

--Novamente Julay refletiu o ataque. Eriol e David conseguiram desviar, mas Julay continuou a atacar. Rafael observava a luta atentamente, e após Julay utilizar novamente o Círculo do Espelho, ele percebeu uma falha em sua defesa.--

David: É impossível...ela é invencível!

Eriol: Deve haver uma maneira...vamos atacar juntos!

David: Sim...FOGO ARDENTE!

Eriol: FOGO ETERNO!

Julay: Eu já disse que isso é inútil! Será que nunca aprendem? Círculo do Espelho!

--Julay saltou para trás, enquanto formava o Círculo do Espelho em sua frente. Os golpes combinados de Eriol e David atingiram o Círculo, mas foram desintegrados, para a surpresa dos dois. Julay riu, mas o Círculo do Espelho se quebrou. Ela caiu, atingida por um tiro de luz.. Às suas costas, os enormes portões se racharam até desmonoram.--

Rafael: Lightaga Shooter.

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Eu disse para você ficar fora disso!

Rafael: Se eu não fizesse nada, vocês estariam mortos!

Eriol: ...E...como conseguiu atingí-la?

Rafael: Enquanto eu assistia a luta...eu percebi uma falha...

Julya: Fa...falha...?

Rafael: Humph. Sim. Quando você cria o Círculo do Espelho, a barreira se contrái, para logo em seguida se expandir, deixando uma pequena abertura bem em seu centro. Para atingir esse espaço, que permanecia aberto por milésimos de segundo, eu tive apenas que concentrar energia em apenas um ponto e disparar, como se fosse uma bala. Foi o Lightaga Shooter. Foi sua ruína.

Julay: Ah...Mestre Sen...me perdoe...

Rafael: Vamos...Eriol, David...o caminho está aberto. Vamos entrar no Castelo.

Eriol: Sim...

David: ...Vamos..

--Rafael, David e Eriol adentraram o Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard. Sua missão, resgatar Sakura.--

**EPISÓDIO 10 : As Sombras que Cobrem o Mundo**

--Rafael, David e Eriol adentraram o Castelo, e continuavam a correr. Continuavam no mesmo corredor desde que entraram, e não pareciam encontrar nenhuma saída ou caminho alternativo.--

Rafael: Há quanto tempo estamos nesse corredor?

Eriol: Acho que já passou uma hora...

Rafael: E não há sinal de nada? Não vejo luz alguma, saída, ou outra coisa...

David: Parece que estamos em um caminho sem volta.

Rafael: Seguiremos em frente...isso tem que dar em algum lugar!

--Os três continuaram a correr, esperando encontrar alguma saída rapidamente...--

Salão do Fogo do Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Sen estava sentado em uma espécie de trono. À sua frente se encontravam ajoelhados Ookami e Sukhi. Seus olhares refletiam um certo espanto, após Sen anunciar que a Terra estava tomada pelas Trevas.--

Ookami: Como...como assim?

Sen: Ahn?

Ookami: O que quis dizer com a Terra ser tomada pelas Trevas?

Sen: Veja você mesmo.

--Sen estendeu o braço em direção a um globo negro que flutuava no meio do Salão. Em seu interior podia-se ver a imagem da Terra. Mas, era uma Terra diferente, completamente tomada pelas Trevas. Um local sombrio e assustador. Sen sorria ao ver isso, enquanto Sukhi e Ookami não encondiam um leve medo.--

Sen: Do que estão com medo?

Ookami: ...

Sukhi: Nós temos pessoas...temos pessoas queridas na Terra.

Sen: Não digam besteiras!

Ookami: Besteiras? Sen, nós não somos como você, que matou a própria família!

Sen: Calem-se. Vocês são guerreiros das Trevas!

Sukhi: Isso não quer dizer que nós não temos pessoas das quais gostamos.

Sen: Isso é ridículo... Se continuarem com esse discurso, as primeiras pessoas a morrerem serão as que vocês gostam!

Sukhi: Mas...

Ookami: Isso é...

Sen: Sim, isso mesmo. O seu irmão Sukhi, aquele idiota do Chikami. O seu pai, que só trabalha, e não tem tempo para cuidar da sua mãe, aquela mulher doente!

Sukhi: Sen, não fale assim deles...

Sen: E você Ookami? Não diga que gosta de seu pai, que abandonou vocês, e sua mãe, que morreu e deixou tudo para você e sua irmã, Kamini, cuidar?

Ookami: ...Minha mãe já está morta...

Sen: E você continua gostando dela mesmo assim...

Ookami: Ela é minha mãe mesmo assim!

Sen: Ookami, você é patético...mas

Sukhi: Mas...mas o quê?

Sen: Mas eles serão poupados, contanto que vocês me obedeçam.

Ookami: Sen...você é um ser nojento!

Sen: Cale-se ou morrerá..

Ookami: ...

--Os três permaneceram quietos, observando o globo girar, mostrando a imagem da Terra sendo coberta pelas Trevas...Enquanto isso, Rafael, David e Eriol continuavam a seguir pelo corredor, até finalmente, alcançaram uma saída.--

Rafael: Finalmente!

Eriol: ...O que é isso?

David: O que um jardim como esse faz no meio de um lugar destes?

--Rafael, Eriol e David estavam parados frente a um enorme jardim. Flores e árvores ornavam o local, que era cercado por um muro de pedra e tinha, ao fundo, outro portão negro. Sentado em um banco, exatamente no centro do jardim, estava um garoto. Segurava uma rosa em sua mão direita, e sobre suas roupas usava uma tûnica negra. Seu nome era Matheew Eaglian.--

Rafael: Quem é você?

Matheew: Eu? Ora...meu caro amigo, meu nome é Matheew...e eu sou o protetor do Portão Negro. E garanto que vocês não passarão por ele...

David: Aposto que atrás desse Portão está o verdadeiro Castelo...

Matheew: Exato meu caro...mas vocês nunca irão encontrá-lo! Irão morrer aqui!

Eriol: Tente!

Matheew: Você pede por isso...

--Matheew saltou no ar, enquanto Rafael, David e Eriol se prepararam para se defender. A batalha contra o guardião do Portão Negro está para começar.--

**EPISÓDIO 11 : As Rosas Negras**

--Matheew caiu bem à frente de Kerst. Rindo, jogou a capa ao ar, e dela saíram várias rosas negras, que caíram ao redor de Rafael e Eriol..--

Matheew: Se quiserem entrar no castelo terão que me derrotar primeiro! Começando por você, garoto.

David: Meu nome é David! E eu vou acabar com você!

Matheew: ...Se vocês dois tentarem sair deste Círculo de Rosas, perderão a vida.

David: Cale-se!

--David partiu para cima de Matheew que se esquivou facilmente, derrubando-o com um único soco. Kerst caiu ajoelhado.--

David: Ahh...

Matheew: Isso é o que se ganha por me enfrentar...agora, prepare-se para encarar seu destino...MAR DE ROSAS NEGRAS DO INFERNO!

--O ataque de Matheew atingiu David violentamente. O chão foi coberto por rosas negras, que se ergueram no ar, e atingiram David. Rafael e Eriol permaneciam impotentes, presos pelo Círculo de Rosas. David se levantou com dificuldade, enquanto Matheew se preparava para o atingir novamente.--

Rafael: David...ahh...levante-se...

Matheew: O que pretende fazer? Não me diga que acha que pode se livrar do Círculo das Rosas?

Rafael: Ah...anda Kerst...

Eriol: Erga-se...erga-se...David...

Mattheew: É inutil...o corpo dele já foi perfurado pelas Rosas. Logo ele falecerá devido aos ferimentos.

Rafael: ...Eu vou...matar você...Lightaga...ah..ahhh!

--Rafael caiu ajoelhado. Do Círculo das Rosas saíram vários espinhos que o atingiram, derrubando-o. Eriol tentou ajudar Rafael a se erguer, mas o Círculo se transformou em um emaranhado de flores e galhos, que separaram Rafael e Eriol.--

Matheew: Eu disse que é inútil. E assim vocês irão encontrar apenas a própria morte.

Rafael: Ahh...você...você está...enganado...

Eriol: Não...iremos...nos render...

David: Nunca...

Matheew: O que pretendem fazer nesse estado?

Eriol: FOGO ETERNO!

David: FOGO ARDENTE!

Rafael: FIRAGA!

Matheew: Tolos...

--O ataque combinado dos três mal se aproximou de Matheew. Ao seu redor surgiu uma aura púrpura, que bloqueou a ofensiva. Eriol e Rafael caíram, presos pelo Círculo das Rosas. David se manteve em pé.--

Matheew: Você quer morrer...bem, meu caro...admito que és um grande guerreiro. Portanto irá morrer calmamente através do meu PERFUME FATAL!

--Todas as Rosas Negras que cobriam o jardim começaram a exalar um forte odor, que logo cercou David. O cheiro se tornou mais acre, insuportável, e venenoso.--

Matheew: Você irá morrer assim que inspirar todo esse doce e maravilhoso veneno...Descanse em paz...David.

David: Aah...

Rafael: Kerst! Ahhh! WINDAGA!

--Matheew se afastava, quando uma forte brisa soprou. Ao se virar, ele se deparou com uma ventania que fez com que o Perfume Fatal fosse extinto.--

Matheew: Mas...como?

David: Agora, você não pode mais...vencer...MARÉ AZUL!

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: A Água...

--Eaglian ficou parado, enquanto seu corpo era arrastado pelo golpe de David. O Cristal dos Elementos estava envolto por uma forte luz azul. O segundo Elemento despetara. Matheew se ergueu, permanecendo em pé, ferido, em frente ao portão. O efeito do Círculo das Rosas havia sido quebrado.--

Matheew: Não...passa...raão...

Rafael: Você vai morrer logo...não nos faça matá-lo antes...

David: Deixe-nos passar...

Eriol: ...

Matheew: Nunca!

Rafael: Sinto...

--Um forte estrondo pôde ser ouvido. O portão caiu, partido ao meio, juntamente com o corpo de Matheew. O golpe da Espada Infinithyon havia encerrado sua vida e sua tarefa.--

Rafael: ...Podemos entrar agora...

David: ...

Eriol: Vocês estão bem?

David: Sim...

Rafael: Acho que sim...

--Lentamente, os três adentraram o Castelo, preocupado com os seus destinos, e com o destino de Sakura.--

Salão do Fogo do Castelo Inferior de Wolfgaard - Tsumiyami

--Apoiado em uma dos grandes vitrais do Salão do Fogo, Sen procurava entender o que havia acontecido. Ele não acreditava que o Castelo havia sido invadido, e que logo teria que lutar.--

Sen: ...Yamino...Mibae...

Ookami: ...Sim...

Sen: Chamem os Três.

Ookami: Os três?

Sukhi: Você diz Hoshiyu, Siegfried e Yumamaru?

Sen: Sim. Chamem os três e levem-os para os locais apropriados. Eles devem impedir o avanço daqueles idiotas!

Sukhi: Sim...

Ookami: Sim...

--Rapidamente, Ookami e Sukhi saíram do Salão. Irritado, Sen encostou a mão na parede, revelando uma passagem. Ele adentrou por ela, desaparendo nas sombras...--

**EPISÓDIO 12 : Os Três - Hoshiyu, Siegfried e Yumamaru**

--Ookami e Sukhi desciam por uma torre espiral. Abaixo estava localizado o Grande Salão de Dança Negra. Lá, três figuras emperavam pelos dois. Eram Hoshiyu Seikijo, Siegfried Draconai e Yumamaru Amakura.--

Ookami: ...

Sukhi: Meus caros Siegfried...Yumamaru e Hoshiyu...creio que sabem o motivo pelo qual foram chamados...

Hoshiyu: Sim...devemos eliminar os invasores...

Ookami: ...E vocês devem esperá-los nas Três Câmaras Anteriores...

Siegfried: Você quer dizer...

Sukhi: Sim... A Sala da Estrela Negra, o Salão do Dragão Assassino e o Cemitério das Trevas...

Ookami: ...É uma tarefa fácil...para vocês...

Yumamaru: Hah...fácil? Vai ser uma simples brincadeira de criança... Vamos logo...

Hoshiyu: Espere, Yumamaru...

Yumamaru: Sim?

Hoshiyu: Sua confiança não está muito grande?

Yumamaru: Você tem medo deles? De três garotinhos?

Siegfried: Lembre-se que Julay e Matheew foram derrotados por esses garotinhos...

Yumamaru: Hah, ambos foram fracos e idiotas...

Hoshiyu: ...Yumamaru...

Yumamaru: Bem, eu estou indo...pretendo eliminar logo esses idiotas...

Siegffried: ...

Sukhi: ...

Ookami: ...

Hoshiyu: ...

--Yumamaru tomou o caminho que levava até o Cemitério das Trevas. Em seguida, Hoshiyu e Siegfried se despediram, e seguiram respectivamente pelos caminhos que levavam à Sala da Estrela Negra e ao Salão do Dragão Assassino...--

Sukhi: Ookami...

Ookami: Sim...?

Sukhi: Creio que nossas vidas serão terminadas logo...

Ookami: Por quê?

Sukhi: Sen é forte...mas eu sinto em David...Eriol...Rafael e Sakura...eu sinto neles uma força...diferente...ela vem do coração...eu chego a sentir inveja deles...

Ookami: Mibae...

Sukhi: Se eu morrer...eu...espero poder ajudá-los de alguma forma...espero que eles derrotem Sen...

Ookami: Sukhi...

Sukhi: Eu sinto neles...a esperança de toda a humanidade...eu quero acreditar neles...

Ookami: ...

Sukhi: Bem...vamos...

Ookami: ...

--Sukhi e Ookami subiram novamente para o Salão do Fogo. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram o lugar vazio. Mesmo assim, ficaram parados, esperando a aparição de Sen... Enquanto isso, Rafael, Eriol e David continuavam a procurar pelo local aonde Sakura estava presa.--

David: Esse lugar não tem fim...

Eriol: É similar ao corredor pelo qual atravessamos anteriormente...

Rafael: Nada...

David: O quê?

Rafael: Nada. Não existe nada por aqui...

Eriol: Rafael tem razão...eu não consigo sentir a energia de Sakura...

Rafael: ...Eu acho que perdemos ela...

Eriol: Não diga isso...você prometeu que iria proteger ela...

Rafael: ...Hiiragisawa...

David: ...Olhem...

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: ...

--Os três estavam postados em frente à uma ponte. Sob ela havia um rio de coloração avermelhada. Após cruzarem a ponte, os três se depararam com três caminhos diferentes.--

Rafael: Creio que o melhor a fazer é seguir cada um por um caminho...

Eriol: Aquele que encontrar Sakura deve resgatá-la a qualquer custo...

David: Sim...

Eriol: Vamos...que Aikachi nos guie...

Rafael: Vamos.

David: Vamos.

--Rafael seguiu pelo caminho da esquerda, David pelo do meio e Eriol pelo da direita. No caminho do meio, David corria por um longo túnel que serpenteava um caminho de pedras e lanças quebradas, até se abrir em um grande salão.--

David: Que...lugar é...esse?

Siegfried: Vazio?

David: Quem é você...?

Siegfried: Eu? Eu sou Siegfried Draconai ...o Dragão Invencível do Norte! E estou aqui para eliminar a sua existência miserável...

David: ...Não pense que eu irei me render...

Siegfried: Vai lutar ao invés de fugir?

David: É claro que eu vou!

Siegfried: Tolo...assim sua morte chegará rapidamente...

--Siegfried saiu das sombras aonde se escondia. Seu corpo era protegido por uma armadura negra, que constrastava com seus longos cabelos dourados. Sorriu calmamente, enquando erguia seu braço esquerdo. A luta começou.--

**EPISÓDIO 13 : Siegfried do Norte, o Dragão Assassino**

--Siegfried concentrou energia negra em sua mão esquerda. David saltou para trás, mas acabou barrado pelas paredes. O ataque de Draconai atingiu-o violentamente.--

David: Ahhhhhh!

Siegfried: Ora...você é muito fraco... portanto, diga adeus a esta vida...seja tragado pela LUZ DRAGÔNICA!

David: ... Ahhh...

--Siegfried atingiu David novamente, fazendo com que ele caísse. Em seguida, arremessou-o contra a parede, destruíndo parte dela.--.

Siegfried: Você é muito fraco...

David: O que...é...você...ahh...?

Siegfried: Sou um dos Três...sou Siegfried...

David: Sieg...fried...?

Siegfried: Ainda bem que não morreu...não consegui me divertir ainda...

David: E nem...vai...se divertir...comigo!

Siegfried: Ora, vamos...você não está em condições de falar nada, sabia?

David: E você não...pode falar...assim...comigo...sabia?

Siegfried: Cale-se...Luz Dragônica...

--Novamente, David foi atingido pelo ataque de Siegfried, e novamente tornou a se levantar, buscando forças para lutar.--

David: ...Você vai...se arrepender...por isso...

Siegfried: Vou?

David: Aaaaahhhhh...seu...seu imbecil! MARÉ AZUL!

Siegfried: Só isso? DRAGÃO NEGRO!

David: ...

--David foi atingido mais uma vez, e, assim como antes, Siegfried atirou-o contra a parede.--

Siegfried: Não deu nem para aquecer...

David: Ahh...não vou desistir...eu...eu não morrerei sem antes derrotar você!

Siegfried: David...cale-se...DRAGÃO NEGRO!

David: Isso...não vai mais me atingir...

--David conseguiu se desviar do golpe de Siegfried, que ficou paralisado ao ver que David preparava um contra-ataque.--

Siegfried: Não é possível...DRAGÃO NEGRO... DUPLO!

David: Isso não é o bastante...e eu já disse...que não...morrerei!

Siegfried: Vai morrer sim!

--David refletiou o ataque de Siegfried, que caiu. Ao se levantar, enfurecido, ele atacou novamente, repetidas vezes.--

David: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Siegfried: Você vai morrer!

David: Não vai me deter...só com isso...

Siegfried: Você quer morrer? Pois irá morrer!

David: Acha mesmo?

Siegfried: SIM!...Morra!

David: Patético...

Siegfried: O quê?

--Siegfried, que já estava no ar para atacar, foi surpreendido por uma forte ventania, que imobilizou seu corpo. O Cristal dos Elementos brilhava envolto em uma luz esverdeada. O Elemento Ar havia despertado.--

Siegfried: O quê...o quê é isso?

David: Seu destino está selado...para sempre! VENTOS DO DESTINO!

--Siegfried foi lançado ao ar, caindo violentamente. Seu corpo permaneceu envolto nos ventos projetados por David, pressionando-o contra o chão. A armadura que protegiu seu corpo se despedaçou por completo.--

Siegfried: Não é possível...Eu não posso... ser derrotado...não por você...

David: Cale-se...seu ponto fraco...

Siegfried: Ponto...fraco?

David: O herói lendário da mitologia nórdica...Siegfried...que matou um dragão invencível com sua espada, e teve seu corpo banhado por seu sangue...o que o tornou invencível...

Siegfried: E...?

David: E, segundo a lenda, existe apenas um ponto do corpo de Siegfried que não foi coberto pelo sangue, pois havia uma folha no lugar! Seu ponto fraco só pode ser esse! A face oposta do seu coração!

Siegfried: Maldito...Eu...

David: Eu já atingi seu ponto fraco...você irá morrer logo...não se esforce...

Siegfried: Eu...ainda tenho energias para um golpe...

David: Chega...

Siegfried: Dragão Negro!

David: ...Você quer mesmo morrer?

Siegfried: MORRA KERST!

David: Sinto muito...FOGO ARDENTE!

--Siegfried se levantou para atacar novamente, mas foi atingido por David. Envolto em chamas, caiu derrotado, próximo a morte. David permaneceu parado.--

Siegfried: Não...acredito...

David: ...

Siegfried: Não...

David: ...Já chega...

Siegfried: Eu...fui derrotado...bom trabalho David...Perdoe-me... Mestre Sen...

David: Rafael...Eriol...salvem Sakura...

--David caiu. No corredor da esquerda, Rafael corria desesperadamente, até alcançar uma pequena sala com a forma de uma estrela de cinco pontas. No centro da sala estava Sakura, presa em uma pedra negra. Escondida do lado da porta estava Hoshiyu, que carregava uma longa corrente nos braços. Rafael adentrou o local, parando em frente à pedra.--

Rafael: SAKURA!

Hoshiyu: Então, está e Sakura? Obrigada por informar a mim, a Estrela Terrível do Leste!

Rafael: ...Quem é você?

Hoshiyu: Sou Hoshiyu...e se quiser libertar sua amiguinha, terá que me derrotar...

Rafael: Farei isso com prazer...

--Hoshiyu disparou sua Corrente Estrela na direção de Rafael, que se defendeu com a Espada Infinithyon. Mais uma luta sangrenta se iniciou.--

**EPISÓDIO 14 : A Batalha do Coração**

--A Corrente de Hoshiyu permanecia enrolada na lâmina da Espada de Rafael. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia significar o ataque do oponente. Repentinamente, Hoshiyu saltou para trás, puxando a Corrente, que arrastou Rafael consigo.--

Rafael: O quê...

Hoshiyu: Corrente Estrela!

--A Corrente se enrolou no braço direito de Rafael. Hoshiyu riu. Rafael sentiu seu braço adormecer lentamente. Seu braço havia congelado.--

Rafael: Ahh...o que...o que é isso?

Hoshiyu: Uma pequena amostra do meu poder...hehehe.

Rafael: Ah...

Hoshiyu: Quer perder o outro braço? Farei isso em um momento...CORRENTE DE GELO!

--A corrente, que havia sido recolhida, se enrolou no braço esquerdo de Rafael, congelando-o também.--

Hoshiyu: Bem...isso foi muito rápido... E agora? Quer ser decapitado ou enforcado?

Rafael: Quero..matar...você...

Hoshiyu: Ora, mas que coisa! O que você pode fazer sem os braços?

Rafael: Várias..coisas...

Hoshiyu: Ora, chega de palhaçadas...

Rafael: Idiota...

--Rafael saltou, levando juntamente a Corrente que prendia seu braço. Hoshiyu fez força para se manter no chão, mas acabou sendo levada também.--

Hoshiyu: O quê? O que está havendo?

Rafael: Ahh!

Hoshiyu: Como? Como fez isso?

Rafael: WINDAGA!

--O corpo de Hoshiyu foi envolto por um forte tornado, que a derrubou violentamente. Porém, ela se levantou, enquanto os braços de Rafael permaneciam congelados.--

Hoshiyu: Isso doeu...não o suficiente para me ferir... Mas o suficiente para provocar sua morte! Morra! CORRENTE DA MORTE!

--Hoshiyu recolheu as correntes, apenas para lançá-las novamente contra Rafael. Desta vez, elas se enrolaram em seu pescoço, apertando-o violentamente.--

Rafael: Nhag...af...e...s...to...u...f...i...iii...can...do...se...s..s...s...sem...aa...ar...

Hoshiyu: Hm...Será que devo enforcar você...congelar seu pescoço..ou quebrar ele? Talvez sufocar você até a morte? Quer decidir, meu caro?

Rafael: N...

Hoshiyu: Hm? Como disse? Nada? Sem resposta? Então...adeus, eu escolherei para você... quebrarei seu pescoço, para que nunca mais possa viver!

Rafael: Ah...S...Sa...ku...ra...

--Hoshiyu puxou a Corrente com força. Mas ela se surpreendeu ao ver que a Corrente estava solta no ar.--

Hoshiyu: O...quê? Aonde ele foi?

Rafael: Eu...estou aqui...!

--Rafael estava atrás de Hoshiyu, que ficou parada, assustada. O gelo que cobria os braços de Rafael derreteu, graças ao calor de Firaga.--

Hoshiyu: Como fez isso?

Rafael: Eu não posso morrer ainda...

Hoshiyu: Por acaso você está falando daquela garotinha? Sakura? Por acaso você está lutando por Amor? Amor..que coisa insignificante!

Rafael: Amor...insignificante para você, que só tem maldade no coração...

Hoshiyu: Ora...a verdade está nas trevas e na solidão!

Rafael: Só se for para seres ridículos como você! LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

Hoshiyu: CORRENTE DA ESTRELA DA MORTE!

--A energia concentrada do tiro de luz de Rafael rompeu as Correntes de Hoshiyu, que teve seu corpo perfurado pelo disparo.--

Hoshiyu: Não pode ser...ahh...meu...corpo...está...ferido...sangrando...e minhas Correntes...

Rafael: Pare. Não há necessidade de morrer. Apenas descanse...

Hoshiyu: Acha...mesmo...que eu vou...ah...entregar...

--Rafael ignorou Hoshiyu, e se dirigiu para a pedra negra. Sakura estava presa nela por fios prateados, que cortavam seu pulso e pescoço, e resistiam aos golpes da Espada Infinithyon.--

Rafael: Sakura...não...consigo...soltá-la...

Hoshiyu: Ah...Rafa...el...

Rafael: Hoshiyu...eu disse para descansar...

Hoshiyu: Esses fios...são Fios de Gelo...mas nem o fogo pode quebrá-los...

Rafael: ...

Hoshiyu: Afaste-se...

Rafael: O quê?

--Hoshiyu se levantou, e, usando um dos fragmentos de sua Corrente, cortou os fios, para cair logo após. Sakura também caiu. Rafael tomou-a aos braços, enquanto olhava para Hoshiyu.--

Rafael: Por quê?

Hoshiyu: Eu...senti algo entre...vocês dois...algo muito forte...e...eu quero acreditar que...existe ainda algo de bom nesse...mundo...

Rafael: Hoshiyu...

Hoshiyu: Rafael...viva...e...adeus...

Rafael: Descanse em paz...Hoshiyu...

--Rafael fechou os olhos, mas logo se voltou para Sakura, que sorria em seus braços. Ela o abraçou, feliz. Enquanto isso, Eriol prosseguia pelo caminho da direita, até chegar a um campo sombrio, com inúmeras cruzes fincadas em seu solo. Era o Cemitério das Trevas. Sentado na estátua de um demônio, no centro do lugar, Yumamaru riu, saltando para perto de Eriol.--

Yumamaru: Bem-vindo ao Cemitério das Trevas. Local de sua desgraça. Morrerá nas mãos de Yumamaru Amakura.

Eriol: ...

--Ambos se olharam por um longo tempo. Yumamaru era o último dos Três...--

**EPISÓDIO 15 : Batalha no Cemitério**

--Yumamaru riu. Puxou uma lança do chão, e atacou Eriol, que desviou. Um pequeno corte se abriu em seu rosto.--

Eriol: Como...?

Yumamaru: Acha mesmo que poderia se desviar? Esta é a Lança Khrilian, nada pode desviar dela.

Eriol: Isso é impossível...

Yumamaru: Nada é impossível no Cemitério das Trevas, apenas a sua existência!

Eriol: ...FOGO ETERNO!

Yumamaru: Patético.

--O ataque de Eriol foi bloqueado pela Lança Khrilian. Yumamaru contra-atacou com uma técnica devastadora, que quase cortou o corpo de Eriol ao meio.--

Yumamaru: Ora...você foi o primeiro a sobreviver ao Corte Profundo.

Eriol: ...

Yumamaru: Ficou sem palavras? O corte em seu peito foi muito profundo, não? Tudo bem...eu irei abrí-lo de vez...

Eriol: Ah...não...vou...deixar...

Yumamaru: Morra! CORTE PROFUNDO!

--Eriol saltou para o lado o mais rápido que pôde. A Lança de Yumamaru ficou presa na parede de pedras que cercava o Cemitério.--

Yumamaru: Ahh...assim que eu soltar a Lança, eu acabarei com você...mas o quêêê?

--Eriol permanecia parado, mas a Lança Khrilian se partiu em vários pedaços, para a surpresa de ambos.--

Eriol: ...

Yumamaru: O quê...? O que foi isso? Como?

Eriol: ...

Yumamaru: Você irá se arrepender...morra! OBSCURIDADE MAGNÍFICA!

--Eriol procurou se mexer, mas tudo escureceu ao seu redor. Uma forte explosão se seguiu. Yumamaru sorriu ao ver o corpo de Eriol cair retalhado ao chão.--

Yumamaru: Isso foi muito fácil...

Eriol: Você se engana...

--Yumamaru se surpreendeu, pois Eriol estava inteiro, postado à sua frente. Pensou estar vendo um espírito ou miragem, mas era o verdadeiro Eriol.--

Eriol: Você foi vítima da ILUSÃO SOLAR!

Yumamaru: O quêêêê?

--Amakura viu seu corpo ser despedaçado. Caiu ajoelhado, enquanto Eriol ria levemente. Novamente ele havia sido enganado pela Ilusão Solar. Yumamaru sentiu seu corpo se aquecer. Esse era o segundo efeito da técnica empregada por Eriol.--

Eriol: O primeiro efeito da Ilusão Solar é, como o próprio nome diz, criar uma forte ilusão, capaz de debilitar ate mesmo o mais forte oponente. O segundo efeito causa uma elevação da temperatura do corpo do meu oponente, provocando tontura, ilusões e fraqueza...

Yumamaru: Isso...não vai me deter...

Eriol: É tarde demais...

Yumamaru: Não enquanto...eu puder...lugar...ah...Obscuridade Magnífica!

Eriol: ...

--Yumamaru ergueu-se. Sentiu uma forte dor em seu corpo. Em seguida, ele foi trucidado pelo próprio golpe. Amakura caiu morto, com o corpo completamente destruído. Ele foi vítima do próprio golpe, pois não teve energias para controlá-lo. Eriol ajoelhou-se. Havia gasto muita energia, e seu corpo não estava em condições de lutar. Ele olhou para longe, e viu um ponto de luz, que se aproximava. Eram David e Rafael, que trazia Sakura ao seu lado.--

Rafael: Hiiragisawa.

Eriol: Rafael...você...resgatou...

Sakura: Sim!

Eriol: Você está bem, Sakura?

Sakura: Me sinto apenas um pouco fraca, mas é só...

David: E você, Eriol? Como está?

Eriol: Estou cansado... Não tenho condições ainda de lutar..mas mesmo assim...

Rafael: Você se saiu bem, Hiiragisawa. Pode descansar se quiser...

Eriol: Se eu descansar, o que vocês irão fazer?

David: Enfrentar o nosso próximo inimigo...

Rafael: Iremos atrás de Sen.

Eriol: Se vocês forem...eu irei junto...

David: Descanse...você lutou arduamente...

Eriol: Eu lutei...mas alguém facilitou a luta...quando destruíram a Lança Khrillian...

Rafael: Isso foi obra minha...e de David... Não agradeça...

David: Pois é.

Eriol: Eu devo agradecer, sim...

Rafael: Mas agradeça depois...agora precisamos enfrentar Sen.

Sakura: Sim...ele precisa ser detido.

Eriol: Vamos.

David: Vamos!

--Rafael, David, Eriol, e agora junto a eles Sakura, seguiram pela passagem situada na extremidade oposta do Cemitério das Trevas. Após derrotarem Yumamaru, Hoshiyu e Sieigfried, seu próximo alvo era Sen Hirichiji, o Grande Senhor das Trevas, e Senshi das Sombras. Mas ele tinha outros planos. Sen estava agora nos Campos Apocalípticos, zona mais profunda do Tsumiyami. À sua frente se erguia uma estranha torre, conhecida como Relógio de Ahtica. Sen sorriu e virou-se. Ao seu lado estavam Sukhi Mibae e Ookami Yamino. O destino dos dois estava para ser definido.--

Sen: Ookami...Sukhi...

Ookami: ...

Sukhi: Sim...?

Sen: O que vocês dois acham de nossos oponentes?

Ookami: Como assim?

Sen: Você me entendeu, Yamino... Vocês dois, assim como eu, estavam destinados a serem Anjos Reinantes sobre este Reino, mas seus pensamentos traíram o Tsumiyami! Vocês merecem ser punidos por esta traição, e após isso, apenas eu reinarei soberano!

Ookami: Hirichiji...

Sukhi: Ahh...

--Sen ergueu sua Espada. Ookami e Sukhi permaneceram parados, amedrontados. Sen sorriu, enquanto sua espada cortou o ar em direção à Suhki.. O sangue espirrou, enquanto a Espada Lucifhira penetrava o corpo de Ookami Yamino, que havia se jogado à frente de Sukhi, com a internção de protegê-la...--

**EPISÓDIO 16 : O Sacríficio de Sukhi e Ookami**

--Sen riu. Lentamente Ookami se levantou, com a mão direita sobre o peito. A ferida sangrava muito, para o deleite de Hirichiji.--

Sen: Ookami...que prazer! A Espada Lucifhira adorou o gosto de seu sangue. E eu pretendo saciar o desejo dela por mais! Lâmina do Ardor do Inferno!

--Ookami tentou se desviar, mas sua perna foi atingida. Novamente, a Espada Lucifhira foi tingida pelo sangue de Yamino, absorvendo-o em seguida. Ookami se levantou com dificuldades.--

Sen: Ookami...você se revoltou contra o Tsumiyami...e, como eu já disse, merece a morte!

Ookami: ...A morte é minha única redenção...

Sen: Do que está falando, seu tolo?

Sukhi: Não apenas ele...mas eu também... Apenas a morte pode reparar os erros que cometemos...

Sen: Vocês querem a morte? Pois terão a morte! Sofram com a REVOLUÇÃO DESTRUÍDORA!

--Sukhi e Ookami procuraram se proteger, mas ambos foram capturados pelo golpe de Sen. Seus corpos foram lançados ao ar, envoltos por uma esfera de energia negra, que se comprimia cada vez mais. Momentos após, os dois caíram ao chão, extremamente feridos. Mesmo assim, se levantaram para enfrentar Sen..--

Sen: Hah...mesmo assim, continuam a lutar...pensei que queriam morrer...

Sukhi: Não antes...de matar você...

Sen: Acha que pode me matar...é uma garota sonhadora mesmo...

Ookami: ...Não se esqueça...de mim...

Sen: Yamino... Você é mesmo uma desgraça! Por que não se entrega e morre? Não existem mais forças em seu débil corpo ou espírito para enfrentar a mim!

Ookami: ...Se eu morrer...pretendo levar você comigo...

Sen: Ookami...estamos nos Campos Apocalípticos...acha mesmo que conseguiria me derrotar, aqui? Ou se esqueceu que meus poderes se elevam aqui, ao contrário do de vocês?

Sukhi: ...Sen...

Sen: Sukhi...veja pelo lado positivo...seus entes queridos ficaram com vocês para sempre!

Ookami: O...quê?

Sen: Contemplem...O RELÓGIO DE AHTICA!

--A estranha e imponente torre que se localizava na região mais afastada dos Campos Apocalípticos se iluminou. Chamas vermelhas a cincundavam, bruxuleantes. Os ponteiros brilharam em uma luz púrpura. Doze brilhos representando as doze horas acenderam e apagaram rapidamente. Sen sorriu, enquanto várias esferas brancas apareceram ao redor do Relógio.--

Sukhi: O que...são essas...

Sen: Esferas? São as almas de todas as pessoas que foram aprisionadas ou mortas por nós. Entre elas, os seus entes queridos...e quanto mais almas o Relógio de Ahtica conter, mais poder eu terei!

Ookami: Você é...nojento!

Sen: Acha mesmo? Pois sinta novamente a Revolução...

--Sukhi interrompeu Hirichiji, atingindo-o no rosto. Uma pequena gota de sangue escorreu por seus lábios. Sen sorriu, segurando o braço de Sukhi. Ele se partiu. Mibae caiu ao chão.--

Sukhi: Aaah!

Sen: Você ousou me ferir, minha querida Mibae. Eu pretendia fazer com que suas mortes fossem rápidas e indolores, mas vejo que querem sofrer...portando, sofrerão terrívelmente.

Ookami: Já disse...não vou morrer sem...levar você...

Sen: Acha mesmo que pode fazer isso, Yamino?

Ookami: LOBO CAÇADOR IMPERIAL DAS SOMBRAS!

--Sen repeliu facilmente o ataque de Ookami, quebrando seu braço.--

Sen: Achou mesmo que um golpe fraco como esses poderia me atingir?

Ookami: ...

Sen: ...Você é tolo...

--Hirichiji deixou o corpo de Yamino cair. Sukhi permanecia caída, com seu braço direito quebrado. Sen caminhou em sua direção.--

Sen: Sukhi.

Sukhi: ...

Sen: Você poderia ter tido um destino diferente...mas agora...adeus...

--Sen fechou os olhos e desferiu um golpe com sua Espada Lucifhira, que foi coberta por sangue. Sukhi gritou. Ookami havia protegido-a novamente.--

Sen: Tolo...

Ookami: Sukhi...

Sukhi: Ookami...

Ookami: Você havia me dito que...

Sukhi: Que...

Ookami: Você...queria acreditar que...aqueles quatro...eram a esperança...

Sukhi: Da humanidade...

Ookami: Eu também...quero acreditar...que eles irão...poderão...mudar o futuro...

Sukhi: OOKAMI!

Ookami: Nossa luta...ainda não...acabou...

Sukhi: Não morra!

Ookami: ...

--Os olhos de Ookami Yamino fecharam-se. Sua vida se esvaiu, juntamente com suas últimas palavras. Sen, irritado, golpeou o corpo inerte de Yamino. Sukhi se desesperou. Sen olhou para ela, e ergueu sua Espada novamente.--

Sen: Agora você irá morrer, sua garota maldita...

--O golpe de Sen atingiu Sukhi violentamente. Ela caiu por sobre Yamino, também morta. Sen gritou e caminhou em direção ao Relógio de Ahtica.--

**EPISÓDIO 17 : Lembranças Sombrias **

--Sen sentara à frente do Relógio de Ahtica. Sua feição, por um breve momento, mudara. Ao invés do rosto demoníaco que apresentava, Sen exibiu um rosto perturbado, aflito. Um rosto arrependido. A mente de Sen havia sido invadida por lembranças de sua infância, no distrito de Ikebukuro, em Tokyo. Lembranças de seu irmão, Juuichi, de seu pai, Kurouhisen, e de sua doce mãe, Yumiko.--

Tokyo - Japão - 5 Anos Atrás

--Sen se viu sentado em seu quarto. Olhou para o calendário, que marcava o dia 17 de Junho de 1999. Exatamento cinco anos atrás. Exatamente o dia em que sua vida mudara. Hirichiji se retirou de seu quarto e encontrou sua mãe sentada à mesa. Encostado na janela, seu pai, Kurouhisen Hirichiji fumava. Tudo estava exatamente como antes.--

Sen: Boa dia mamãe...boa dia...pai...

Yumiko: Bom dia filho.

Kurouhisen: Novamente você acordou tarde.

Sen: ...

Yumiko: Querido, ele tem apenas 13 anos...não o force tanto...

Kurouhisen: Ele deveria ser mais forte, você é muito condescendente com ele...ele é mimado!

Yumiko: Mas, querido...

Kurouhisen: Cale-se mulher, sua opinião não vale nada! Mulheres foram feitas apenas para satisfazer os homens.

--Sen havia se esquecido das palavras que seu pai havia pronunciado naquele dia. E preferia nào ter lembrado. Assim como antes, Sen não fez nada. Era apenas uma lembrança. Sen apenas continuou a assistir seu pai se aproximar e agredir sua mãe, sem poder fazer nada. Ele tinha apenas treze anos na época, e seu pai, um homem do governo, era muito forte. Seu irmão mais novo, Juuichi, de doze anos, assistia a cena com interesse. Era o favorito do pai, e, embora fosse muito novo, costumava ajudar o pai a agredir sua mãe, Yumiko. Sen sempre se sentiu impotente. Mas a partir daquele dia, tudo mudou. Sen não agüentava mais ver sua mãe ser agredida. Entrou no quarto, e abriu seu armário. Lá estava guardada, longe dos olhos de todos, uma pequena espada. Uma Kodashi. Seu pai não conseguiu ver o ataque. Quando sentiu, seu peito já havia sido perfurado por um golpe certeiro de Sen. Ele havia matado seu pai. Sen se viu novamente aos pés do Relógio de Ahtica. Fechou os olhos, e se viu quatro anos no passado. No dia em que a Terra deixaria de ser seu lar. Durante o ano que se passou após a morte de seu pai, Sen não pode se sentir mais tranqüilo, pois seu irmão, agora com treze anos, havia assumido a função de agressor. Dia após dia, Juiichi Hirichiji agredia sua mãe, mas nunca na presença de Sen, que alheio a isso, começava a ter sonhos sobre Aikachi. Sonhos que indicavam que ele deveria ser um dos Oito Senshis, mas seu destino não foi cumprido. Era começo de noite, e ele havia chego mais cedo da escola. Desejaria nunca ter visto aquela cena. Juiichi agredia sua mãe de uma forma cruel e nojenta. Sen se revoltou. Era a última vez que sua mãe seria agredida. A última vez que Sen veria sua família. Ele jogou seu irmão contra a janela, que se quebrou. O corpo de Juiichi ficou levemente ferido pelos vidros, mas Sen não iria parar agora. Usando a mesma Kodashi que usou para matar seu pai, ele atacou seu irmão várias vezes. Juiichi já estava morto, quando Sen arrancou seu coração. Seu corpo ficou coberto de sangue. Sen olhou para sua mãe, que chorava. Se desculpou, e nunca mais a viu. Desde então ele havia governado o Tsumiyami. E agora se lembrara de como a humanidade pode ser cruel. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Enquanto Sen se recuperava, Rafael, Eriol, David e Sakura procuravam uma saída do longo corredor que seguiam desde o Cemitério das Trevas.--

Rafael: Esse castelo tem mais corredores do que uma mansão...e muito longos!

Eriol: Eu não reclamaria se você fosse.

Sakura: Por quê?

Eriol: Pelo menos estamos vivos...

David: Eriol tem razão...há uns momentos atrás eu senti uma energia se despedindo...

Eriol: Sim, eu também...

Rafael: É...mas era uma energia muito distante...

Sakura: Mas muito triste...

Eriol: Existe mais alguém que lutou contra Sen...

Rafael: Sen...

Sakura: Espero derrotá-lo...

David: Pense nisso depois...chegamos! Uma saída!

--Os quatro haviam chego a uma grande torre, com uma escada espiral em seu interior. Começaram a subir lentamente.--

**EPISÓDIO 18 : A Torre Espiral - 1a Parte **

--Eriol subia as escadas lentamente. David o seguia, com Sakura atrás. Rafael era o último do grupo, e não conseguia esconder a preocupação em seu rosto. Eriol parou e virou-se.--

Eriol: Rafael, o que há de errado com você?

Rafael: ...Hiiragisawa...existe algo muito estranho nessa torre...

Eriol: ...Rafael, chegamos muito longe...não espero que se acovarde agora...

Rafael: Eu estou falando sério! Existe algo estranho aqui...

Eriol: ...Isso não pode nos impedir de seguirmos o caminho...que é...

Rafael: O único caminho que achamos. SIM, EU SEI!

--Rafael se descontrolou. Ele realmente sentia uma estranha energia vindo do alto da torre, e isso o estava perturbando. Eriol desceu alguns degraus e atirou Rafael contra o chão.--

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Esse não é o momento ideal de se acovardar...se pretende fazer isso, terei que executá-lo...

Rafael: ...Você não entende...

Eriol: ...Como?

Rafael: Você não consegue compreender...

Sakura: Parem os dois...  
Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Não vamos brigar...Eriol, deixe o Rafael explicar...

Eriol: ...Vá em frente...

Rafael: Existe uma energia muito estranha no alto daqui... É muito...sombria...

Eriol: Sim, eu sei.

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Eu também senti, mas não posso voltar atrás agora...e espero que você também siga em frente..

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Vamos Rafael...

David: Vamos...

--Lentamente eles continuaram a subir a torre. Ao chegarem à metade do caminho, encontraram uma porta.--

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Sei que não quer que eu abra, mas é o único jeito...temos que seguir em frente...

Sakura: Rafael...o que você tem?

Rafael: Esse lugar...me dá medo...

David: Não seja fraco...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...

Eriol: Parem...

--Eriol abriu a porta cuidadosamente. do outro lado havia uma grande salão. Era menor do que o Salão do Fogo, mas não menos assustador. Seu interior estava coberto de sangue no chão, e na posição oposta à qual os quatro se encontravam, havia um grande vitral, representando anjos. Ao seu lado, uma escada continuava a subir, em direção ao topo da torre. Lentamente, eles atravessaram o salão, mas pararam. Não haviam observado uma enorme cruz pendurada ao contrário, no centro do local. Nela se encontravam os corpos de Ookami Yamino e Sukhi Mibae.--

Rafael: Não acredito...

Eriol: Sen...matou seus próprios...companheiros...

Sakura: Ele é uma pessoa...terrível...

David: Ele não pode continuar vivendo...

Rafael: Eu não posso acreditar...que tipo de pessoa conseguiria viver sabendo que cometeu um ato desses? É...repugnante...

Eriol: Rafael...ainda quer voltar atrás?

Rafael: Eriol...você sabe que eu não posso...

Eriol: E por quê?

Rafael: Eu sou um dos Oito Senshis...e não posso abandonar a Terra...

--Os quatro se calaram após ouvirem sons de bater de palmas. O salão se iluminou. Sentados ao redor da cruz estavam três jovens: Heinz Sousmaier, alemão, de 15 anos, Javi Gonzalez, espanhol, 19 anos e Kimo M'Moka, nigeriano, 17 anos.--

Kimo: Ora...

Heinz: Que belo discurso...

Javi: Mas não pense que irá derrotar a nós...

Rafael: Quem...o que...Ahh! Não quero saber, saiam já da minha frente!

--Rafael, tomado por uma raiva incontrolável, tentou golpear os três, mas foi atingido antes por Javi.--

Javi: Achou mesmo que poderia superar a BARRERA DE LA MUERTE!

--Rafael foi pressionado contra o chão. Sentia todo o ar saindo de seu corpo, e não conseguia achar forças para respirar. Começou a perder a consciência.--

Javi: Você será sepultado na Torre Espiral! Morra!

Heinz: E vocês três não tentem interferir, pois quem ousar desafiar o Círculo do Lacre será morto!

--Eriol e David ficaram imóveis, tentando imaginar algum jeito de se libertarem, enquanto Sakura gritava por Rafael. Kimo riu, se divertindo com a cena, enquanto Javi procurava o jeito mais doloroso de eliminar Rafael.--

Javi: Bem...primeiramente...irei pressionar seus ossos até eles se quebrarem, e após isso, irei fazer seus pulmões pararem de funcionar... Ou quer sofrer mais? Hahaha!

--Rafael fechou os olhos, mas a voz de Sakura continuava a mantê-lo vivo...--

**EPISÓDIO 19 : A Torre Espiral - 2a Parte **

--Javi riu, e ergueu os dois braços. Iria desferir o golpe final agora, e nada mais poderia salvar Rafael. Sakura, porém continuava a gritar.--

Sakura: RAFAEL! Levanta...por favor...

Kimo: É inútil garota...

Heinz: Quando Javi Gonzalez escolhe uma vítima, ela morre. E isso não será diferente com esse seu namorado...

Sakura: Rafael...

Javi: Hah...adeus meu caro, Rafael...EXPLOSIÓN DEL INFIERNO!

--A energia que pressionava o corpo de Rafael contra o chão explodiu. Javi, Heinz e Kimo riram. Sakura caiu ajoelhada.--

Javi: Seu corpo explodiu! Hahaha! Pena que não pude sufocá-lo... Teria sido um grande pra...

--O vitral do salão se partiu em incontáveis estilhaços. Javi, com seu corpo praticamente partido ao meio, cambaleou até cair pela janela destruída. Morreu antes de cair.--

Heinz: O quê? JAVI!

Rafael: ...Idiota...

Eriol: Lightaga Shooter...

Rafael: Aquele idiota pensou que eu iria morrer... Nas mãos de um espanhol...nunca...

Sakura: Rafael...que bom!

David: Ainda faltam dois...

Rafael: Vocês podem cuidar deles, não?

Eriol: Sim, com prazer.

--Eriol atravessou facilmente o Círculo do Lacre, que se rompeu. David também avançou. Sakura ficou sentada. Rafael abraçou-a.--

Eriol: Eu cuidarei de Kimo.

David: O Heinz é meu.

Eriol: Boa sorte?

David: Acho que não vamos precisar.

--Kimo saltou sobre Eriol, que apenas o observou. Kimo continuou a saltar, enquanto Eriol permanecia parado.--

Eriol: Vai ficar pulando até quando?

Kimo: Se você acha que eu estou pulando, você se engana... MAGIA ÓPTICA!

Eriol: Um truque visual?

--Kimo se dividiu em três, que saltaram em direções diferentes. Com um leve movimento, Eriol atingiu as miragens. Kimo surpreendeu-se.--

Kimo: Como?

Eriol: Como eu eliminei as miragens? É muito simples...apenas você possui calor corporal...e como eu sou o Senshi do Sol, eu consegui identificar o verdadeiro facilmente.

Kimo: Não pense que terá tanta sorte assim novamente...DANÇA CALAMITOSA!

Eriol: ...

--Eriol foi envolvido por uma onda de ventos que começou a girar descontroladamente, procurando cortar seu corpo em pedaços. Eriol novamente fez um leve movimento, e os ventos cessaram.--

Kimo: Como...como?

Eriol: Seus ventos são muito lentos...Se você achou que iria me derrotar com isso, se enganou...agora... CHOQUE SOLAR!

--Kimo tentou se desviar, mas seu corpo foi completamente envolvido pelas chamas explosivas. Assim como Javi, Kimo caiu pela janela, já derrotado e morto. David, por sua vez, encarava Heinz.--

Heinz: ...Você acha que me derrotará?

David: Eu devo te derrotar.

Heinz: Isso seria impossível...pois você irá sucumbir após um único golpe meu...Após meu ESMAGADOR REAL!

David: Ventos do Destino...

--Heinz mal pode perceber o impacto do seu próprio golpe sob seu corpo. A energia de David havia se elevado muito. Seu poder foi suficiente para reverter o ataque do adversário. Eriol e Rafael não acreditavam que o destino de David seria morrer.--

Heinz: Eu...não acredito...

David: Descanse em paz...

Heinz: Ah...não é...

David: ...

Heinz: Não posso morrer...

David: Podre criatura...

Heinz: Mestre Sen...eu falhei...não protegi os...Campos Apocalípticos...eu...falhei...

--Heinz caiu morto sob os restos do vitral. Rafael, Sakura, Eriol e David olharam para a escada que os levaria ao contronto contra Sen.--

Sakura: Vamos embora...

David: É..  
Rafael: Para os Campos...Apocalípticos...

Sakura: É...o que será isso afinal?

David: Eu não sei...

Eriol: Vamos descobrir...

Rafael: Pelo nome, nào é uma coisa boa...

--Os quatro seguiram pela escadas. Nos Campos, Sen esperava-os anciosamente, sedento por sangue e mortes...--

**EPISÓDIO 20 : O Relógio de Ahtica**

--Rafael, Eriol, David e Sakura chegaram finalmente aos Campos Apocalípticos. O céu estava escuro, embora podia se perceber um leve brilho avermelhado do Sol poente. Sen, que estava sentado em frente ao Relógio de Ahtica, se levantou. Sorriu ao ver Rafael, e esticou um braço. O Relógio, assim como todo o local, tremeu. Ao redor da torre, inúmeras esferas brancas brilhavam intensamente.--

Rafael: O que...são essas...coisas?

Sen: Essas esferas? Ora...são as almas de todos os seres humanos!

Rafael: O...o quê?

Sen: Ora Rafael...não se assuste...assim que o Relógio de Ahtica absorver todas essas almas, eu terei o poder de todos os homens...o poder sanguinário de toda a humanidade...

Eriol: O Relógio...de Ahtica? Não pode ser...

Sen: Vejo que você sabe o que é o Relógio de Ahtica...

Sakura: O que é, Eriol?

Eriol: O Relógio de Ahtica...ele foi construído para duas funções...controlar o Tempo...e servir de prisão para a almas dos seres mais perigosos...

Sen: E agora, ele irá absorver as almas de todos os homens...e, como eu controlo o Relógio...eu absorverei todos os poderes da humanidade...

Rafael: Então eu irei destruir esse Relógio!

Eriol: Você não pode fazer isso!

Rafael: ...

--Eriol impediu Rafael, que não pôde atacar o Relógio. Sen riu. Ele sabia que se o Relógio fosse destruido, as almas seriam libertadas, mas algo terrível aconteceria com Aikachi e com a Terra.--

Sen: ...Ah sim...dentre as almas, estão seus amigos e familiares...

David: Ma...mãe? Papai!  
Sakura: Papai...Touya...Yukito...Tomoyo...

Eriol: Mizuki!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Ninguém é importante para você, Rafael?

Rafael: Sen...você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso com as pessoas que nós amamos!

Sen: Pretende me matar?

Rafael: Matar...matar é errado...ninguém tem o direito de matar ninguém...mas...se esse é o preço para salvar a humanidade...salvas as pessoas que nós amamos...sim... Eu vou matar você.

Sen: Tolo... Acho que vocês precisam de um incentivo... LÂMINA DO ARDOR DO INFERNO!

--Sen cravou sua espada no chão, que se abriu, separando os quatro. Sakura ativou a Carta Alada Estelar, mas Sen foi mais rápido...--

Sakura: O...quê?

Sen: Heh...creio que será a primeira a morrer...REVOLUÇÃO DESTRUÍDORA!

Sakura: Ah!

--Rafael saltou, bloqueando o ataque com a Espada Infinithyon, que se partiu. Ele sentiu seu braço direito se quebrar em vários pontos, causando uma forte dor.--

Rafael: Ahhhhhh...

Sakura: Ra...Rafael...

Sen: Rafael...você é tolo...na Torre de Tokyo você quase morreu para proteger essa garota...e agora...mas eu devo admitir que é muito belo de sua parte...lutar por amor...

--Sen se viu perdido em pensamentos sobre sua mãe. Virou-se na direção de David, mas não conseguiu golpeá-lo. Nem a Eriol. Recuou. Em sua mente, a voz de seu pai ecoou. Sen, ao sentir seu pai em sua mente novamente, chamando-o de fraco, despertou. Seus olhos haviam mudado. Ele não iria mais ser fraco.--

Sen: Não...a humanidade...ela...ela merece ser extinta...

Rafael: ...Por quê?

Sen: Os seres humanos...

Eriol: ...Você era destinado a ser um dos Oito Senshis...

Sakura: ...

Sen: CALE-SE! Vocês são humanos. Vocês fazem parte da pior linhagem de seres que já povoou algum mundo.

David: Não diga isso...os homens não são de todo...

Sen: Fique quieto! Os seres humanos são cruéis. Todos eles...todos vocês, merecem morrer.

Eriol: O que aconteceu com você, Sen?

Sen: Eu apenas vi a identidade verdadeira dos seres humanos...eu vi como eles podem ser demoníacos...

Eriol: E por isso, você se tornou um demônio?

Sen: Ahh... Já chega...vocês já viveram o bastante...

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Eu irei matá-los, e então aprisionar suas almas condenadas no Relógio de Ahtica...Morram...irei começar por você, Eriol. Morra...PENTAGRAMA DEMONÍACO!

--Sen ergueu Lucifhira, e desenhou um pentragrama reverso no ar. A imagem se transformou em chamas, e atingiu Eriol, que caiu desacordado.--

Sen: Muito fácil...agora você David! REVOLUÇÃO DESTRUÍDORA!

--David foi preso em uma esfera de energia, que reduziu seu tamanho, pressionando o corpo de David contra sí próprio, até explodir. David também caiu, desacordado.--

Sen: Vocês são muito fracos... Rafael...agora é sua vez...terminarei o que comecei na Torre de Tokyo!

Rafael: Hirichiji...

Sen: O quê? Vai pedir clemência?

Rafael: Eu quero saber...o que aconteceu com você?

Sen: ...

Rafael: Eu senti...você não...você não é completamente assim...ainda existe algo de bom em você...

Sen: ...Cale-se!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Você quer mesmo morrer...

Rafael: Por que ainda não me matou?

Sen: Se quer tanto morrer, eu irei satisfazer seu desejo!

Rafael: Hirichiji...

Sen: MORRA! LÂMINA DO ARDOR DO INFERNO!

Rafael: Ah...

--Rafael fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu nada. Apenas ouviu um grito. O golpe de Sen havia sido bloqueado por Sakura, que se colocara na frente de Rafael.--

Rafael: Sa...Sakura...

Sakura: Você me salvou tantas vezes...eu tinha que...retríbuir...

Rafael: Sakura! Não!

Sakura: Eu...te amo...

Sen: Garota tola...morreu antes da hora...

Rafael: Sen...você...vai...

Sen: Que tolo...

Rafael: Eu não vou te perdoar!

--Rafael deitou Sakura no chão cuidadosamente. Se ergueu, colocando-se frente a Sen. Ambos concentraram suas energias ao máximo. Ambos se atacaram, mas as energias se equipararam, e se anularam. Sen ergueu Lucifhira, enquanto Rafael continuava a concentrar sua energia...--

**EPISÓDIO 21 : A Esperança de Sukhi e Ookami**

--Sen golpeava Rafael seguidamente. O Senshi do Infinito só conseguia se defender.--

Sen: O que há com você, Rafael?

Rafael: ...

Sen: Não quer mais lutar?

Rafael: ...

Sen: Entendi...você quer ir para o outro mundo com seus amigos...

Rafael: Não...eles não morreram...

Sen: Rafael...você é muito tolo em acreditar nisso...

Rafael: ...Eu acredito no meu coração...

Sen: Você é mesmo um tolo! Não vejo nenhuma outra solução para você, se não a morte!

Rafael: Não iria conseguir me matar...

Sen: ...O que disse?

Rafael: Eu...eu sou Rafael Gangi...Senshi do Infinito do Reino de Aikachi...e meu dever é proteger...proteger a Terra...e toda a humanidade...

Sen: Você quer mesmo proteger esses seres...esses seres capazes de atos tão repulsivos?

Rafael: Hirichiji...

Sen: PENTAGRAMA DEMONÍACO!

Rafael: ...ULTIMA!

--As energias se chocaram, mas a técnica de Sen sobrepujou a de Rafael, que foi atingido, caíndo próximo a uma das fendas que separavam os corpos de Eriol, David e Sakura.--

Sen: Você quer ser eliminado desse mundo? Se cair nesse buraco seu corpo irá se desfazer em pedaços tão pequenos que nem poderei te considerar poeira...

Rafael: Não...Sen... Eu não...morrerei aqui...

Sen: Você insiste em tentar me derrotar... Também admito que você é um ótimo guerreiro...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Mas, você luta pela humanidade... A humanidade deve ser...extermina...

--O pensamento de Sen foi interrompido pelos espíritos de Sukhi Mibae e Ookami Yamino, que se projetaram entre ele e Rafael.--

Sukhi: Sen...

Sen: O quê? Vocês deveriam estar mortos!

Sukhi: E estamos...mas não conseguimos descansar em paz...

Ookami: E só descansaremos em paz após fazermos mais uma coisa...

Sen: Do que estão falando?

--Sukhi e Ookami se voltaram para Rafael, que se levantou.--

Rafael: ...

Sukhi: Rafael...Senshi do Infinito...

Ookami: Você é a esperança de mudar o mundo...

Sukhi: Você...Eriol...David...Sakura...e os Senshis que estão para despertar...vocês são as esperanças de humanidade...

Ookami: Vocês precisam proteger nossa Terra...

Sukhi: Vocês são nossas esperanças... Nos perdoem por termos cometidos os atos que Sen nos pediu... Reconhecemos que erramos...

Rafael: Não se preocupem...

Sukhi: Como?

Rafael: Não se preocupem...eu sei que se arrependem...podem descansar em paz...

Sukhi: Obrigada...

Ookami: Obrigado...

Sukhi: Vocês são nossa esperança...Rafael...

Ookami: Eriol...David...Sakura...

--Os espíritos de Ookami e Sukhi se transformaram em esferam brancas, que se juntaram às demais almas no Relógio de Ahtica. Sen, revoltado, agarrou Rafael, atirando-o ao chão.--

Sen: Traidores... Malditos miseráveis... Rafael...se você é a esperanças deles, eu terei um prazer ainda maior em encerrar a sua patética existência... Que seu corpo se torne poeira do Reino de Tsumiyami! REVOLUÇÃO DESTRUÍDORA!

Rafael: Chega...

--Sen se surpreendeu ao ver Rafael se esquivar de sua técnica. Mesmo com seu braço quebrado, a energia que Rafael acumulava aumentava cada vez mais.--

Sen: Você não vai conseguir me atingir!

Rafael: Eu vou te mostrar Sen... Vou te mostrar que a humanidade não é como você pensa que é...

Sen: Eu já te expliquei... A humanidade é uma raça maldita!

Rafael: Os homens possuem muitas coisas boas neles! A humanidade não é completamente ruim!

Sen: Já chega! PENTAGRAMA DEMONÍACO!

Rafael: LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--Sen projetou novamente seu Pentagrama contra Rafael, mas seu disparo atravessou o centro da energia, que explodiu. Sen fora atingido.--

Sen: ...Sangue...?

Rafael: ...Heh...

Sen: ...Rafael...

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Você foi a primeira pessoa que fez meu corpo sangrar realmente.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Meus parabéns...serei implacável em sua morte.

Rafael: Eu já disse...não morrerei aqui...

Sen: É o que veremos...

--Sen disparou novamente contra Rafael, mas, desta vez, ele não estava sozinho. Junto a ele, Eriol, David e Sakura também bloquearam o ataque.--

Sen: Vocês...deviam estar...mortos!

Eriol: Assim como o Rafael disse, não morreremos aqui...

Sen: ...

David: E você morrerá.

Sen: Não contem com isso...

--Sen riu. Rafael, Eriol e David se colocaram à frente de Sakura. A batalha se aproximava de seu desfecho.--

**EPISÓDIO 22 : O Círculo das Seis Almas**

--Sen deu um passo adiante. David saltou contra ele, despertando o Elemento Terra.--

Sen: Meu caro David...você está saltando rumo à morte...

David: Não dessa vez! RUPTURA ABISSAL!

--O chão sob Sen se abriu, mas este se esquivou habilmente. David permaneceu observando-o, enquanto ele o atingia com a Revolução Destruídora. Ele caiu.--

David: ...

Sen: Como eu havia dito...você saltou rumo à própria morte...

Eriol: David...ahhhhh...CHOQUE SOLAR!

Sen: Não seja tolo!

--Com um rápido movimento de espada, Sen perfurou o peito de Eriol, que caiu. A Espada Lucifhira absorveu o sangue, e se tornou ainda mais vermelha.--

Sen: Vocês chegam a dar pena...mas vejam...a Lucifhira já absorveu bastante sangue...logo ela se tornará a arma mais letal de todas...

Sakura: ...CARTA ESPADA ESTELAR!

Sen: Garotinha...LÂMINA DO ARDOR DO INFERNO!

--A Carta Espada nada pode fazer frente Sen e Lucifhira. Sakura foi atingida no ombro esquerdo. Tanto ela, quanto David e Eriol ficaram ajoelhados e cansados. Sen olhou para Rafael.--

Sen: Bem...agora resta apenas você...

Rafael: ...

Sen: E com você eu irei testar a técnica Círculo mais poderosa...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Vocês serão testemunhas do poder extremo do fantástico...CÍRCULO DAS SEIS ALMAS!

--Rafael foi surpreendido. No chão, pontos de luz brilhavam intensamente, formando uma estrela de seis pontas, circundada por um feixe de luz. Rafael estava localizado no centro exato da estrela.--

Sen: O Círculo das Seis Almas é uma técnica maravilhosa...As Seis Almas são as Almas de seis demônios trancados nas mais profundas regiões deste Reino. Eles eram os mais poderosos e perigosos seres que já transitaram entre os mundos. Após tanto tempo aprisionados, eles perderam suas forças, mas suas almas ainda desejavam vingança... Portanto, eu as possuí e criei esta técnica fantástica! Rafael, seja a primeira pessoa vida a sentir o poder real do CÍRCULO DAS SEIS ALMAS!

--Rafael tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo havia sido aprisionado pelo Círculo. A estrela que se formava ao chão elevou-se, projetando-se contra Rafael. Ele fazia parte agora do Círculo das Seis Almas, que girou intensamente, até desaparecer em uma explosão negra.--

Sen: Isso foi muito fácil...

Eriol: Rafael!

David: Rafael...

Sakura: ...Não...morra...

Sen: Não se preocupem..logo você irão se reencontrar com ele...

Rafael: É...pois eu ainda...não morri...

Sen: Mas...como?

--Rafael estava de pé, pouco metros atrás de Sen. Seu braço esquerdo também se quebrara, e algumas de suas costelas estavam fraturadas. Mesmo assim ele iria continuar lutando.--

Rafael: ...Não vou morrer ainda...

Sen: Você me surpreende...realmente...

Rafael: Heh...ora Hirichiji...Sen...eu já havia dito...eu tenho uma missão a cumprir...

Sen: Rafael...acha que sobreviverá contra outro Círculo das Seis Almas?

Rafael: Provavelmente não...

Sen: Seus dois braços estão quebrados...você não tem como me atacar...e seus amigos também estão sem condições...

Rafael: Você tem razão...tudo é favorável a você...

Sen: Vamos ver...como você se sai...contra o CÍRCULO DAS SEIS ALMAS!

Rafael: ...

--Rafael fechou os olhos, e, assim como antes, foi aprisionado. Mas desta vez, Sakura, Eriol e David estavam do seu lado. Nenhum dos quatro estava completamente preso, mas mesmo assim não conseguiram se libertar...--

Rafael: Por...quê?

Eriol: Você sabe que...não deixaríamos você...

David: Morrer sozinho...

Sakura: Você não pode morrer...

Rafael: Mas assim...

Sakura: Vamos morrer todos juntos...

David: Somos amigos...

Eriol: E amigos...

--Eriol não completou sua frase. A técnica de Sen explodiu violentamente, destruíndo parte dos Campos Apocalípticos. Sen sorriu, mas uma parte do seu coração sentia uma forte dor...--

**EPISÓDIO 23 : Amigos Quando Morrem, Morrem Juntos!**

--Sen esperou alguns momentos, mas nenhum dos quatro mostrou sinal de vida. Do outro lado da área destruída, Rafael e Eriol se erguiam lentamente.--

Eriol: ...Você está bem...?

Rafael: Sim...Sakura! Levanta...

Sakura: Ahn...Rafael...

Eriol: David...

David: Eriol...

Rafael: Vocês estão bem...?

Sakura: Sim...

Eriol: Sim...

David: Eu estou...

Rafael: Que bom...

Sakura: O que me preocupa...são seus braços...

Rafael: ...É...estão quebrados...mas não se preocupe... Ah...Eriol...

Eriol: ...?

Rafael: E amigos..?

Eriol: ...Amigos quando morrem...morrem juntos...

Sen: Pois morrerão juntos...

--Sen saltou e atacou Eriol, que se desviou no último instante. Os quatro estavam fracos demais para enfrentá-lo.--

Eriol: ...

Sen: Ora...vocês estão com medo?

Rafael: ...Sen...

Sen: Rafael...você irá morrer...

Sakura: Terá que me matar primeiro!

Rafael: Sakura, cale-se!

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Não morra...por mim...

Sen: Ora...o casal apaixonado está brigando...

David: ...Você é muito idiota...

Rafael: Não perca seu tempo com ele...

Sen: Rafael... Vocês quatro são fortes...mas nunca serão o suficiente para me derrotar... Agora morram! CÍRCULO DAS SEIS ALMAS!

--Sen direcionou o ataque contra Sakura, mas Rafael recebeu o Círculo no lugar dela. Rafael caiu violentamente contra o chão.--

Sakura: RAFAEL!

Sen: Desejava tanto a morte...?

Eriol: ...CHOQUE SOLAR!

David: MARÉ AZUL!

Sakura: ESTRELA CELESTIAL!

Sen: É inútil...

--Sen bloqueou os três golpes de uma vez, transformou a energia reunida deles em potência para o Círculo das Seis Almas.--

Sen: Morram!

Eriol: Acho que agora é o fim...

David: Falhamos...

Sakura: Vamos mesmo morrer juntos...

--A energia do golpe de Sen passou pelo lado de Eriol, David e Sakura. Uma barreira de ventos se erguia na frente deles. Uma barreira criada por Rafael.--

Sen: Mas como?

Rafael: ...Windaga...

Sen: ...Não posso acreditar...como é que alguém conseguiu bloquear...o Círculo das Seis Almas...ainda mais em uma condição como a sua...?

Rafael: A força da amizade...a Esperança do meu coração...

Eriol: Rafael...

Sakura: Rafael...

David: Rafael...

Sen: RAFAEL! Já chega! Preparem-se!

--Sen estendeu o braço esquerdo, abrindo sua mão completamente. Nela, uma estranha energia começou a se concentrar.--

David: O que é isso?

Rafael: ...Estou me sentindo estranho...

Eriol: Aahh...  
Sakura: Eu...não...ah...

Sen: Paladar...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...

David: ...

Eriol: ...

Sen: Tato...Olfato...

--Os corpos dos quatro estavam imersos em uma força negra, que lentamente afetava os seus sentidos, eliminando-os. Sen sorria, enquanto observava a falta de atividade no corpo de Rafael, Sakura, David e Eriol.--

Sen: Qual o problema? O gato comeu a língua de vocês?  
Rafael: ...

David: ...

Sen: E agora? Vejamos...que tal a...visão!

--A visão deles começou a ficar turva. Antes de ficar completamente cego, Rafael conseguiu ver um leve sorriso no rosto de Sen. Então, tudo se apagou.--

Sen: Rafael...David...Sakura...Eriol...vocês são lutadores...excelentes... E em razão disso permitirei que permaneçam aqui...como estátuas vivas... Agora...adeus...audição!

--Os quatro adentraram um mundo de trevas absolutas. A única coisa que ainda havia neles era a fraca pulsação de seus corações...e a Esperança ardente em suas mentes...--

**EPISÓDIO 24 : O Sol da Esperança**

--Sen observava o Relógio de Ahtica. As almas de quase todos os seres humanos já haviam sido absorvidas. Em mais alguns instantes, o poder de Sen seria infinito, e tanto a Terra quando Aikachi seriam completamente dominadas. Enquanto isso, Rafael, David, Eriol e Sakura continuavam perdidos dentro de suas mentes, que, de alguma forma, estavam ligadas.--

David: Eu...morri?

Eriol: David...

David: Eriol...você...

Rafael: Não morremos...ainda...

Eriol: Rafael...

David: Onde estamos...?

Sakura: Presos em nossas mentes...

Rafael: Mas dessa vez...digo..eu e Sakura já ficamos presos dentro de nossas mentes...

Sakura: Mas nossos corpos permaneceram intactos...agora, eles estão fracos, e nossos sentidos eliminados...

David: O que podemos...fazer?

Eriol: Nada...

Rafael: Há uma coisa a fazer...mas admito que a possibilidade é remota...

Sakura: ...

David: Fale logo...

Rafael: Devemos despertar...de alguma forma elevar nossas energias ao máximo de formar a anular os efeitos da técnica do Sen...

Eriol: ...

David: Ao máximo...você quer dizer...mais ainda...

Rafael: É o único jeito...

--As memtes se separaram. Eles voltaram a sentirem-se perdidos. David se viu em um enorme campo de pedra. Era um lugar estranho, e ele caminhava lentamente. No centro do lugar havia uma pequena flor branca. Um lírio. Uma imagem se formou por trás da flor. Era o próprio David. Era sua alma.--

David: O que...é isso?

David: Eu sou você...eu sou sua alma...

David: ...

David: Você está preso nesse mundo...preso em um lugar aonde não há vida...mas David...em seu corpo ainda existe uma pequena chama de vida...uma Esperança...

David: ...Mas...

David: Mas? Não diga mas...David...você me escuta? Você me vê? Você sente a presença deste lírio branco?

David: ...Sim...

David: Concentre-se...concentre-se e eleve ao máximo suas forças... Pela Terra...por você...

David: ...

--A força gerada pela Esperança de David fez com que sua energia se elevasse ao ponto máximo. Lentamente ele se ergueu, abrindo os olhos. Ao seu redor tudo clareou. Eriol caminhava lentamente por uma grande salão. Ele reconhecia o lugar...era a Casa do Sol em Aikachi... De repente, ele parou de andar. Se viu frente a um quadro. Era sua querida Kaho... uma imagem, ele próprio, surgiu...--

Eriol: ...

Eriol: Senshi do Sol...Eriol Hiiragizawa...

Eriol: ...Você sou eu...?

Eriol: Sim...eu sou sua alma...

Eriol: ...Alma...

Eriol: Eriol...seu corpo foi praticamente arrasado...

Eriol: ...Eu sei...

Eriol: Por Aikachi...você deve voltar...deve superar seus limites...

Eriol: ...Por Aikachi...

Eriol: E pela Kaho...

Eriol: Kaho...

--Eriol fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo se aquecer. Ele também se levantou, com sua energia no ponto máximo que podia alcançar...Abriu os olhos, e sorriu, pois o Sol brilhava fracamente no céu. Rafael e Sakura caminhavam rumo ao mesmo lugar, mas por direções opostas. Eles reconheceram o lugar...--

Rafael: ...Esse lugar...

Sakura: Rafael...

Rafael: ...Sakura...estamos...

Sakura: Sim...o Templo Tsukimine...

Rafael: Sakura...  
Sakura: Eu sei o que você vai dizer...

Rafael: ...O quê?

Sakura: Precisamos despertar...

Rafael: Sim...

Sakura: Rafael...

Rafael: Sim?

Sakura: Não faça isso por mim...

Rafael: Eu faço isso por todos...e você é uma das pessoas por quem eu farei isso...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...

--Rafael e Sakura sorriram. Seus corpos foram envoltos por uma luz prateada. Rafael abriu os olhos e viu Sakura de pé. No céu, o Sol agora brilhava intensamente. Sen se surpreendeu. O céu do Tsumiyami estava iluminado pelo Sol.--

Sen: Isso não é possível...não pode ser...

Rafael: Eu te disse...nós não morreríamos...

Sen: Como é que isso é possível?

Eriol: Nunca vamos permitir que a Terra fique em suas mãos...

Sen: Isso é impossível!

David: Não é impossível...nossas mentes, nossos corações, nossos corpos...eles nos fizeram renascer...

Sen: Não...não serei vencido por vocês...LÂMINA DO ARDOR DO INFERNO!

--Sen avançou contra os quatro, se desviando de Eriol e Sakura. Seu alvo era David. Porém, Rafael ficou na frente. Seu peito foi perfurado pela Espada Lucifhira.--

Sen: Mas que tolo patético é você, Rafael!

Rafael: Ah...ahh...ahh...eu não vou deixar...ninguém morrer...

Eriol: Rafael...

--Embora Eriol tivesse pedido para Rafael não cometer nenhum ato que pudesse causar sua morte para defender David, ele não o escutou. O corpo de Rafael tombou para trás, com o peito ferido. Sen riu, enquanto Sakura, Eriol, e principalmente David, se revoltaram...--

**EPISÓDIO 25 : Um Brilho Crescente**

--Sen olhou para a Espada Lucifhira. Aproximou-a dos lábios e experimentou o sangue de Rafael, que cobria a lâmina. Sorriu calmamente.--

Sen: Rafael...o sangue dele tem um gosto muito bom...

Sakura: Rafael! Ah...isso é...

Eriol: Acalme-se...

David: Rafael...não...seu tolo... AH! MARË AZUL!

Sen: Isso é ridículo...

--Sen dividiu as águas ao meio com um rápido movimento de espada. O Sol que brilhava no céu não o preocupava, pois logo tudo estaria acabado, e a Terra e Aikachi seriam cobertos por trevas.--

Sen: O tempo de vocês está acabando... Eu havia oferecido uma morte agradável...uma morte sem sentir nada... Mas vocês a recusaram...portanto, eu irei fazer com que morram aqui... PENTAGRAMA DEMONÍACO!

--David, Eriol e Sakura desviaram do ataque, mas o corpo inerte de Rafael foi atingido, desaparecendo na explosão. Sen riu.--

Sen: É...vocês são uns malditos... Mas logo morrerão! Parem de fugir e enfrentem seu destino!

--Sen ergueu Lucifhira, preparando outro ataque. Sakura, David e Eriol se reagruparam, procurando se defenderem juntos com mais efetividade. Novamente, Sen riu, mas seu ataque foi interrompido. Rafael se erguia lentamente.--

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: ...Isso...é...im...pos...sí...vel...

David: Rafael!  
Sakura: Rafael...

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: Sen...você nunca...triunfará...

Sen: O...que...aconteceu...?  
Rafael: Eu prometo...que você vai morrer...por Aikachi...pela Terra...por nós...

Sen: Promete é?

David: Eu também prometo...

Sakura: Eu idem...

Eriol: Eu também...

Sen: Calem-se...calem-se...calem-se!

--Sen não conseguia acreditar que Rafael continuava vivo. Não conseguia mais se concentrar. Disparou o Pentagrama Demoníaco em direções aleatórias.--

Rafael: Eriol...David...Sakura...

Sakura: Sim?

Rafael: Eu preciso da energia de vocês...

Eriol: Não!

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Você não está em condições de fazer isso...

David: Fazer o quê?

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Apenas façam o que eu pedi...

Sakura: ...Mas...

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael:

Eriol: ...Você vai morrer... Para fazer o que você pretende, seu corpo precisa estar com 60 de condições físicas... Mas agora...eu não creio que você tenha mais do que 10 de condições...

Rafael: É o suficiente!

--Sen fechou os olhos. Controlou-se e concentrou todo o seu poder em um único ponto. Se ele falhasse agora, a luta poderia acabar. Eriol desistiu. Ele, David e Sakura atenderam ao pedido de Rafael, e concentraram seus poderes nele.--

Sen: ...Rafael...

Rafael: ...Hirichiji...

Sen: Acho que agora...é o momento final...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Portanto...ADEUS!

Rafael: ...

Sen: APOCALIPSE!  
Rafael: ...BRILHO CRESCENTE!

--Ambos saltaram em direção ao outro. Nas mãos de Sen, uma esfera de energia sombria se ampliava a cada instante, enquanto, nas mãos de Rafael, um pequeno brilho branco tremeluzia. O Brilho Crescente e o Apocalipse se chocaram, causando uma forte explosão. Uma explosão forte o suficiente para destruír o Relógio de Ahtica.--

Sen: Ahh...

Rafael: Sen...

Sen: Você não vai vencer! Apoca...

--O chão do Tsumiyami implodiu. As almas que haviam sido absorvidas pelo Relógio se dispersaram. O corpo de Sen desapareceu soterrado pelos escombros do Relógio de Ahtica. Rafael sorriu, e desmaiou em seguida. Sakura o tomou nos braços, e juntamente com Eriol e David esperaram a destruição cessar...--

David: Sen...

Sakura: Pobre Sen...

Eriol: Sen Hirichiji...

David: Descanse em paz...

Eriol: Vamos para casa...

Sakura; Vamos...

--Eriol, David e Sakura caminharam até o local aonde o Relógio de Ahtica se erguia. No seu local, uma estranha luz brilhava.--

Eriol: ...

Sakura: Qual o problema?

Eriol: ...Lembram-se de quando Sen disse que se o Relógio de Ahtica for destruído, algo irá afetar a Terra e Aikachi?

David: Sim...

Eriol: ...Esse algo é uma "Quebra Temporal"...

Sakura: O quê...?

Eriol: O Tempo está alterado...os dias...as noites...tudo está sem ordem...

David: ...

Eriol: Foi o preço pago por salvar a humanidade...

--Os três, carregando Rafael, se aproximaram da luz, que os envolveu. Em seguida, se viram em Tokyo...--

**EPISÓDIO 26 : Epílogo**

19 de Julho

Hospital Central de Shinjuku - Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael olhava pela janela do seu quarto no hospital. O céu escurecia e clareava com frequência. Rafael estava acordado haviam apenas 3 horas, e Eriol já o tinha contado tudo que acontecera após seu desmaio. Sakura entrou no quatro, trazendo consigo um vaso de flores.--

Sakura: Você finalmente acordou.

Rafael: ...Sim...

Sakura: Eu já avisei sua mãe. Não se preocupe, ela está bem, e calma.

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Sim..?

Rafael: Obrigado...obrigado por me trazer até aqui..

Sakura: ...

--O rosto de Sakura enrubesceu. Rafael riu. Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado.--

Sakura: Me surpreendeu ver que seus braços não estavam mais quebrados...

Rafael: ...Acho que você ajudou..

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Sim?

Rafael: Algo errado?

Sakura: Por quê...?

Rafael: Porque você não sorri...

Sakura: ...Bobo...como eu vou sorrir com você em um hospital?

Rafael: Sakura...eu estou bem!

Sakura: ...

--Sakura sorriu e abraçou Rafael. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo.--

Lausanne - Suiça

--David Kerst e Eriol Hiiragisawa observavam o céu. Eriol balançou a cabeça, percebendo a falta de alegria em David.--

Eriol: Como eu lhe disse...esse foi o preço por salvar a humanidade...

David: Eu sei... Eriol...não há...nada...para fazer?

Eriol: O único meio de reverter o efeito da destruição do Relógio de Ahtica é...

David: Fala...

Eriol: ...Consumir a energia vital de um mundo inteiro...

David: Use o Tsumiyami.

Eriol: Se o Tsumiyami for destruido, Aikachi também será, e a Terra entrará em colapso...

David: ...

Eriol: Não vejo soluções...

David: ...Bem...Eriol...acho que nos despedimos por aqui...

Eriol: Sim... David...cuide-se...

David: Você também...cuide da Sakura e do Rafael...

Eriol: Farei o possível...

--Eriol saltou e sumiu. David sorriu. Eriol sabia que aquela havia sido a primeira e única missão de Kerst por Aikachi. Eriol sabia, como Senshi do Sol, que o destino de David era morrer...--

23 de Julho

Aeroporto de Tokyo - Japão

--Sakura caminhava lentamente atrás de Rafael. Eles não conseguiram se comunicar direito desde o dia em que voltaram para a Terra. Rafael estava partindo novamente.--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Sim?

Rafael: ...Novamente...eu lhe agradeço...

Sakura: Pelo quê?

Rafael: Por me salvar...por deixar eu ficar em sua casa me recuperando...

Sakura: Eu é que devo lhe agradecer...você é que me salvou quando eu estava presa...

Rafael: Sim, não ia deixar você lá...

Sakura: Por quê...

--Rafael sorriu, e beijou Sakura levemente. Ela abaixou o rosto, e escondeu um sorriso. O vôo de Rafael foi anunciado.--

Sakura: Acho que você deve ir...

Rafael: Sim...

Sakura: Lembre-se...

Rafael: O quê?

Sakura: Eu te amo...

--Rafael e Sakura sorriram. Ele seguiu seu caminho até o portão de embarque. Sakura seguiu seu caminho também, voltando para a sua casa. Mas na mente de Rafael, Sakura, Eriol e David restou uma dúvida...o que teria acontecido com Sen Hirichiji?--

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER II - CHRONO BREAKER - THE END


End file.
